


Always with you

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, DenNor, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SuFin, SuNor, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Collection of drabbles involving the Nordics.





	1. Someday (DenNor)

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens after the treaty of Kiel, in 1814.

Norway was impatient. He usually was this calm man that nothing could bother him. But not this time. He needed an answer from Denmark.

They have just lost the war against Sweden and he knew that there were going to be serious consequences. Since Russia took Finland away from him, the swede was different. And they were about to find out how mad Sweden was.

The negotiations started at 7 a.m. and now it was almost 2 p.m.

Suddenly someone opened the doors where of the room where the meeting took place.

Denmark looked disappointed. Norway knew that something went wrong. The dane always had a big smile in his face but this was the exception. His happiness was taken away.

“Dan, what happened?” Norway asked as soon as Denmark was right next to him.

“I…” He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew that Sweden was bitter by the fact that Finland was no longer with him, but he never thought that he was capable to do the same thing. He was completely wrong.

Norway tried to look directly to Denmark’s eyes but the Dane was avoiding eye contact. This made the Norwegian even more nervous.

“What?” He asked again. He grabbed the Dane’s hand to make him feel better.

“You are going to hate me” Denmark was destroyed. Sweden finally took his revenge.

The Norwegian turned around and he looked to Sweden. The swede just nodded and then he continued walking towards the exit of the building.

“No, I won’t. You did everything you could possibly do. We lost the war against Sweden, it’s not the end of the world.” Norway couldn’t believe that he was saying such things. It was Denmark’s job to be the one who look at the positive things in life. “Please, Dan. Just tell me”.

Denmark was about to break into tears. He was always saw himself as this almighty warrior that never gave up. He always took every chance that was given to him. But this wasn’t the case.

“You are going to get mad, Norge” He insisted. He was embarrassed because he couldn’t protect them. Because he couldn’t get a better deal. Because he was the loser.

“You have done a lot of stupid things and I always remain at your side, Dan. How bad can it be?” Norway hugged him. Even though he almost never showed affect towards the Dane, he couldn’t be indifferent this time. Denmark needed him and he was going to be there for him.

Denmark refused to talk there.

They went to the hotel where they have stayed.

“Sweden wants…” No, he couldn’t say at loud. Because if he did it, it would become real.

“What? Money? Soldiers?” Norway was impatient.

“You” Denmark said and then he broke. He couldn’t hide the tears anymore. He was devastated.

Norway was perplexed. Did he hear it well? No, it couldn’t be true.

“What do you mean by that?” He needed a further explanation.

“He wants you. He wants you to move in with him” Denmark could barely talk.

Norway sat next to him and held one of his hands.

“What did you say?” Norway was beyond shocked. Why would Sweden want him? They were friends a long, long time ago. But that was it. Sweden was in love with Finland and he was in love with Denmark.

“Norge, I can’t. I’m sorry” He hide his face.

Norway understood it right away and didn’t know what to feel. 

“Dan, I…” he tried to say something, but he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If I didn’t lose the war, if I were stronger than Sweden, If I…” He fought on the negotiation’s table but because he was the loser, he couldn’t do much.

Norway gave him a soft kiss on the check.

“I need you to promise something, Dan” Norway wasn’t happy with the situation at all. But he didn’t know how much time left he had so he had to use the time the best he do it.

“Aren’t you mad, Norge? Don’t you hate me?” He asked while sobbing.

Norway took a deep breathe.

“You did the best you could. You have always protected me and Iceland. We… We just lost this time”

“I love you, Norge. You can’t even imagine how much I love you and I’m not sure what I’m going to do after you are…” He couldn’t say it. He refused to do it.

“You are going to take care of Iceland” The Norwegian calmly said.

Those words weren’t easy to say. He was Iceland’s big brother, he was supposed to take care to him. But that wasn’t going to happen.

“But…” Denmark was about to complain but Norway didn't allow it. 

“Listen to me, Dan. You are going to teach him about history. You are going to make him feel like the he is the greatest child ever. You are going to tell him that I love him and that I’ll be back someday” The idea of being far away of the little boy was a nightmare but he needed to be sure that Iceland was going to be happy.

Denmark tried to wipe the tears, but he couldn’t stop crying. He felt like a big failure to his family. He couldn’t understand why Norway wasn’t mad at him.

“You should hate me”

“Well, I don’t” The Norwegian took a deep breath and then gave a small kiss to Denmark “I love you”

“You are making this way harder than it should” The Dane complained.

“I’ll always love you, stupid Dan. Please remember that” Norway asked before sitting on the Dane’s lap. He touched his hair with tenderness. He wanted the night never end. Denmark never looked as handsome like that very moment.

“Oh, Norge” And he kissed Norway with passion.

 


	2. The best for the both of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place after Finland's independence, December 1917. 
> 
> It's a little bit inaccurate, because i needed the drama, lol.

It was finally over. Finland coudn’t even believe. For once in his life, he was completely free. He wasn’t living in someone’s house. It was his own and now he could whatever he wanted without explaining to anyone.

The Great War was still going on and he took advantage of the Russian Revolution. A lot of things could have gone wrong but he didn’t regret it at all. Because now he was the one how was in charge.

A week had passed since he was on his own house. It was so weird, but he thought he was going to get used to it. He didn’t want to belong to anyone anymore.

He heard a knock on his door. He was afraid that it could be Russia in the other side. But he was way too busy dealing with his own problem to be in there. So there was another option.

He wasn’t ready to have that conversation. He gave a lot of thought and he always came to the same conclusion: He wanted to be free. How he was supposed to tell him that? But if he wanted to keep his independence, he had to do it.

He opened the door and there was him. He hadn’t see him since 1809. Of course, he didn’t change at all.

“Oh, Ruotsi. It’s been a while, don’t you think?” The Fin asked while smiling.

“I missed you” Sweden wasn’t the best at telling other people what he was thinking, but was so ready for that moment. Every day, every night he only thought on Finland and what he was going to tell him when he finally got the chance.

“Why don’t you come in?” Finland just laughed, mainly because he didn’t know what to answer.

Sweden nodded and he entered the small house. It was obvious that Finland was struggling. It was far from being elegant and classy. But he chose not to say anything about it.

They both sat in a very old couch. Sweden couldn’t keep his eyes out of Finland. Over a century ago, they were separated.

“Why do you look at me like that?” Finland asked, trying to not sound rude.

“You look thinner.  Are you okay?” Sweden was really concerned about him.

The Great War affected all Europe so it was not surprise that some countries were struggling with famine.

“Well, you know, I’m still adjusting” He admitted. He told himself that he wasn’t going to ask help to anyone. He had to make it on his own no matter what.

And then, Sweden dropped the question.

“Are you coming with me?” He dreamed about that day for over a hundred years. He wanted Finland back with him. 

Finland looked away.

“I…” Finland thought he was prepared to have that conversation but he wasn’t.

The silence dominated the room in that moment. Sweden was expecting an answer and wasn’t going back without it.

“Do you still have any feelings left for me?” The Swede asked. His love for Finland didn’t change at all. But apparently it didn’t work the other way around.

“Ruotsi, stop. Please, stop” Finland was confused. He wasn’t ready for any of these.

“I’m sorry” Sweden looked down. He was feeling really disappointed. This conversation wasn’t going the way he had imagine.

Neither of them knew what to say next. Finland had to use all his strength to come up with a response.

“It’s not about what I feel about you, Ruotsi. It’s about me being free for the first time” He tried to calmly explained. But how do you break someone’s heart nicely?

Sweden didn’t say anything so the Fin continued to talk.

“I need to be own, Ruotsi. I supported you when you walked away from Tanska’s house. Can you do the same for me then?” He knew he was asking too much. Sweden came to take him with him again. But he had to take the chance.

”I guess...” He couldn’t be there anymore. He loved Finland the most but he felt betrayed. They were supposed to be one country again.

Finland didn’t want to push it anymore.

Sweden stood up. He didn’t have any bussiness in that house anymore. Apparently he was an annoyance to Finland.

He thought Finland missed him but now he wasn’t sure. Did he lie to him while they were together? Who knew. He was too hurt to even ask.

”Ruotsi, are you mad with me?” Finland thought that at least Sweden would stay as a friend.

”I have to go, Fin” He needed time. He wanted to be happy for the Fin but couldn’t. All his dreams were crushed right there.

He opened the door and stood there, before turning around and give one last glance to Finland.

”I missed you. My feelings for you haven’t change at all. I love you. I still do, after all this time” He said. He was planning to go and drink until he felt asleep. He never thought he would be rejected by the one he loved the most.

”I... I’m sorry” Finland didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t say that he loved him back.

”If you need a friend, you should talk to Norway and Denmark. I...” He never thought that it was possible for him, but he needed time to heal ”I can’t be there for you this time”

It was hard for Sweden to give his back to Finland. But he had to do it. If Finland only thought about himself, then he had to do the same.

”Ruotsi, I...” Finland was about to cry. But he loved his freedom. He couldn’t just give up his independence.

”Maybe someday we will be friends again, Fin” He promised before leaving Finland on his own.

_”This was the best for everyone, right?”_ The swede asked while he was walking way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! Please tell me what you thought! :)


	3. I'm not yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is related to drabble number one. 
> 
> It's SuNor.

Norway was struggling with the whole thing. He didn’t know why Sweden wanted him there.

He was impatient. He dropped his things on the guest’s room and started to walk through the house. It soon appeared obvious to Norway that Sweden was having an economic problem. Well, now he knew why he asked money from Denmark.

He entered the dinner room and there was the swede.

“What am I supposed to do now?” The Norwegian asked.

“About what?” Sweden was reading a book and then took a quick glance towards Norway.

“Why did you want me here? You don’t love me and I certainly don’t love you” If Sweden was playing a twisted game with him, he didn’t want to get involved.

Sweden put the book on the table and took a while before speaking.

“Because I wanted Denmark to suffer the same way that I did” He openly admitted.

Norway sat in front of him.

“Then take it with Denmark, not with me” The Norwegian argued.

“No, no” Sweden shook his head with disapproval.

Norway was getting annoyed.

“Explain because I don’t get it.” Norway wanted to go away from there but he knew that was impossible. Their bosses already made the deal and the only thing he could do is being annoying to Sweden. Maybe he would change his mind.

“Russia take Finland with him because Denmark sided with him. I don’t know anything about Fin since 1809. It’s been over five years. Denmark deserves the same. He will suffer the same way that I do” Sweden said before standing up.

Norway was disgusted. He was a damn toy on Sweden’s mind.

“I have feelings too if you didn’t realize it. Why do I have to suffer?” Norway thought in Denmark and Iceland every day.  He couldn’t erase the image of the little boy crying because he was leaving him. He wondered if Iceland hate him for abandoning him.

Sweden turned around and looked again towards Norway.

“You are collateral damage” Sweden confessed. He was still hurt about Finland.

“You just teared this family apart, Sverige” Norway was outraged. All because Denmark did something really stupid. But he thought Sweden was more mature than the Dane. Clearly he was wrong.

The swede didn’t even bother to reply.

“So what now?” At least he wanted to know what was going to happen between the two of them.

“We are married” Sweden sentenced “So start behaving like a goddamn husband” 

Norway hit the table with one of his fists. He didn’t love Sweden at all. He wasn’t going to accept his fate that easily.

“No. I’m not your husband. I don’t care about you. I’m not Finland!” He shouted.

And then he realized the way he was behaving. He had never yelled at anyone before. Well, maybe a couple of times when Denmark was being immature and making the wrong decisions. But that was all.

“I know you are not Finland. You will never be as good as him” Sweden was also starting to get mad at the Norwegian.

“Great, because I don’t plan to be the good boy that you think I’m going to be” Norway was so upset that he threw everything that was on the table.

Sweden looked with disapproval towards the Norwegian.

“Where did you learn that? From Denmark himself?” He asked with disdain.

Norway sighed and sat down.

“I’m just letting you know what to expect. I’m not going to have sex with you”

“I don’t care” Sweden didn’t want to deal with him anymore.

It was clear for both of them that it was a relationship that it wasn’t going to last.

“I’m just content with the fact that Denmark will experience the same thing. That’s all” Sweden explained.

“I can’t believe how miserable you are. I feel pity for you” And the Norwegian was being honest.

Sweden just walked away. He wasn’t in the mood to continue the argument.

He thought that if asked for Norway, then he wouldn’t feel so alone. But still wasn’t the same. The joy and bright of his life wasn’t there, he was with Russia and he didn’t have a replacement.

He realized that Norway and him were meant to be together alone and that was all.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! :)


	4. Here for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a brotherly DenIce. 
> 
> It's about Iceland leaving Denmark's house.

He knew that it was meant to happen. The only thing he wasn’t sure was when. And then, it did.

Denmark was coming back from a reunion with his bosses, when he saw the luggage. He stood there for a while, trying to connect the dots.

“No!” He shouted and ran to Iceland’s bedroom.

The place looked completely empty. No, he didn’t want to believe it. But it was true.

“No, no, no” He said repeatedly.

Iceland stood behind him. He wanted to leave before the Dane came back, but it was quite obvious that he had failed. Nonetheless, he was determined to leave that day, no matter what.

“I didn’t want you to find out about it, but whatever” He didn’t want to get involved in the drama, because he knew how upset Denmark was going to be.

“Why? Why do you want to leave?” The Dane asked and then he put his hands on Iceland’s shoulders, shaking him a little bit “Why did I ever do to you?”

Iceland made to two steps backwards, because he didn’t feel comfortable. He wanted to leave as soon as he could.

“Because I want to. I don’t have to explain anything to you” He thought that if he was cold with Denmark, he wouldn’t persuade him to stay.

“I did my best to raise you when Norway was away. Please tell me, what I did wrong? Can you give me other chance?” He asked. Iceland was all he had left from his family. He didn’t want to be alone at all.

Iceland shook his head.

“Nothing. There’s nothing you can do. I want to be on my own” He calmly said.  He turned over but Denmark touched him again on one of his shoulders. It was obvious that the Dane wasn’t going to make it any easier.

“Please don’t leave” Denmark asked one more time.

With the Second World War still going on, things were quite difficult in his country. This was the last thing that Denmark needed.

  “I have to, Dan. If it makes you feel better, I’m not going to Norway’s house” He was tired of being treated like a small child. He wanted to prove to everyone that he was capable enough of taking care of himself.

The decision of leaving wasn’t easy for Iceland either. But even Finland was independent. Now it was his turn to be on his own.

He continued walking towards the door. Iceland told himself that he needed to be stong. He wasn’t going to listen to anything that Denmark could say. It was hard, because he admired the Dane since he was a small child.

When he took his luggage and opened the door, Denmark ran fast enough to get to him.

“Can you wait at least a couple of years? There’s a huge war right now and it’s not going to be easy, Ice. Please, listen to me” Denmark was desperate. He was concerned about what was going on in the continent and how a teenager like Iceland would handle that situation.

But that wasn’t enough to make Iceland regret his decision.

“No. I have to go. Now” he insisted. He was afraid of changing his mind. He had to leave in that instant.

Denmark took a glance at Iceland. Even though he was all grown up, he couldn’t see him more like the small child that Norway found so many centuries ago. It was duty to make him feel safe.

“I can’t change your mind, can I?” Denmark wasn’t prepared for a good bye. His eyes lost the bright because of the sadness.

“No, you can’t” Iceland was getting impatient.

They stood there in silence for a while. And then, Denmark hugged Iceland.

The teenager reciprocated the gesture. He couldn’t admit that he was afraid about his future. All he knew was that he was ready to leave the nest.

“I’m sorry” Denmark couldn’t say anything more than that.

“For what?”

“I’m sorry if I couldn’t be better for you” The Dane confessed. He couldn’t think in another reason for Iceland wanting to leave.

“It’s not about you. It’s about me” Iceland was getting frustrated “I…” He wasn’t sure what to say next.

Denmark gave him a sad smile. He step aside so Iceland could leave.

Iceland looked at him and then gave him a hug.

“I… I want to say thank you, Dan” It was hard for the young man but he was being honest “I’ promise that I will visit you sometime, if that’s okay”

“You are always welcomed here, Ice. Whenever you want, you can come back” The dane said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: blood.
> 
> Finland was waiting for Sweden's arrival after a battle.

Finland was desperate. Sweden never went away for a long time. He was so angry at himself. He should have followed him. But instead, he was in that damn cabin waiting for him.

He took one of the most recent letters that Sweden sent him. He was supposed to be there a week ago but there wasn’t any sign of him.

The Fin started to walk one side to the other. He didn’t want to leave in case that Sweden did show up. It was so damn frustrating!

“Next time, I’m going with him, even though he doesn’t want it” He said to himself.

Suddenly, the door was opened and the big figure of Sweden was there. Finland couldn’t believe it.

He was ready to tell him how mad he was and that he wouldn’t take a no for an answer next time the Swede needed to travel.

But he couldn’t.

“I’m home” It was a really weak voice. Sweden gave Finland a small smile before he collapsed.

Finland stood there and when he saw the blood, he ran to help him. What the hell just happened?, thought the Fin.

Once he ripped off Sweden’s clothes, he saw something that made him feel scared. The swede was stabbed multiple times. But somehow he managed to get there.

He knew that Sweden couldn’t die, but still felt like his world was collapsing right there. The love of his life was in the bridge of the death.

He didn’t waste any more time and started treating his injuries.

Sweden woke up for a while and looked for his partner.

“Fin…” He couldn’t even lift his arm.

“Don’t make any effort! Just rest, please!” Finland couldn’t hide the fact that he was terrified.

“I love you” And then, he lost all consciousness.

 “No, no. Don’t you dare leaving all alone, Sverige. You have to explain a lot of stuff!” Finland lost all of his control. What he was going to do if the Swede didn’t wake up anymore? No, Sweden wasn’t going to do that to him, right?

Finland ran to the door because he knew that he couldn’t do it.

“I need help! Please!” He shouted at the top of his lungs “Please!”

He cried when the medical staff started to working on his lover. They had been together for a long time, since they were children. He sat there, on the floor, losing the complete control of his mind.

Finland didn’t remember much after that. Someone got him out of there and he fought a lot, because he wanted to be there. And suddenly he was outside.

Several hours later, they allowed Finland to enter his cabin. Sweden was resting in their bed. Finland was completely broken hearted.

“Oh, Sve. Why didn’t you take me with you?” He asked even though he realized that he wasn’t going to get a response. He held his hand gently. He stayed there until he felt asleep.

The next morning, Sweden started to wake up. He was still weak because of all the blood that he had lost. He looked around and he noticed that Finland was resting near him. The Swede was relief to see him there, because he thought that the Fin was angry at him.

“Cute” He mumbled. For once in his life, he thought that he would never see Finland again.

Fin opened his eyes and he found out that the Swede was already awaken.

“Oh my God. You scared the living shit out of me” Finland wasn’t going to hold his emotions “I thought I was going to lose you!” He complained before began to tear up.

“I’m sorry” Sweden apologized.

“I… I can’t live without you!” Finland was crying “I thought I would never talk to you again!” And then he buried his face in Sweden’s chest.

Sweden didn’t know how to answer. His partner was sad because of him. It was all his fault.

“Please forgive me” He lamented. There wasn’t anything that could make feel Finland better.

The Fin looked up and then he touched Sweden’s face.

“Don’t ever, ever leave alone again, you hear me?” Finland was really emotional “Please, don’t do that to me”

Sweden couldn’t look at Finland’s eyes because he was embarrassed.

“Please!” Finland insisted. He needed an answer, a promise.

“I don’t want you to get hurt” Sweden confessed.

“And I don’t want you to get hurt!” Finland shouted, don’t even caring about others listening to him. Why Sweden couldn’t understand his feelings?

The room was silenced for a couple of minutes.

“I want to be there for you” Finland implored and then he gave a small kiss to his lover “We are in these together”.

Sweden felt embarrassed. But at the same time, he couldn’t deny that.

“I love you, Fin” Sweden whispered before leaning his head on one of his shoulders.

Finland touched gently his blond hair.

“I love you too, Sve. Damn it, I love you too much”   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Do you hate me too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request that I got in tumblr.

Matthias never thought that they could break up. They were struggling but he believed that they could survive all the bad times. He truly believed it.

He was working to part-time jobs to try to pay the bills, so that meant that they barely see each other. He didn’t think it was that bad. Better times were yet to come, they only needed to save more money and work hard. Right?

But Lukas didn’t see it like that. He only saw Matthias at night and during those moments, the Dane was too tired to do something. He only wanted to eat dinner, watch a movie and then sleep. That was their routine and while he understood the reason why Matthias was acting that way, he was getting bored.

That couldn’t last forever and both knew that.

It was a Friday night and Matthias came home as usual. He went straight to kitchen but there wasn’t any food. Did Lukas forget to make dinner? That was strange. Well, maybe there was something in the fridge.

But as soon as he was looking for something to eat, Lukas enter the room.

“I think we need to talk” He said calmly. He gave it a lot of thought.

“Why? Can it wait until tomorrow?” Matthias wasn’t really in the mood. To be fair, he never was in the mood. He felt tired and all he could thought was how much he missed their bed.

“No” Lukas wasn’t going to let Matthias go away with it. Not this time.

Mathias took a deep breath and sat in the dinner table. He wanted to eat but apparently his significant other had other plans.

“Well, what is it?” Matthias asked. He wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible. He would just agree to whatever the Norwegian requested. He didn’t really care.

Lukas didn’t even look at him. He felt like the worst person in the world. He felt like a really selfish person. But it needed to be done.

“I hate what this relationship had become” It took all the courage in the world to say that. Lukas loved Matthias with all his heart, but he was tired. Tired of being forgotten, tired of Matthias not caring about him. He couldn’t remember the last time that the Dane asked about his day.

Matthias shook his head. He was already expecting that conversation. It was only a matter of “when”.

“Do you hate me too?” He tried his best, he really did. Everything that he did was to improve their lifestyles. But maybe it wasn’t enough for Lukas. He couldn’t blame him.

The Norwegian had to think about it. The Dane was surprised. There was a time where Lukas would tell him that he loved him without having second thoughts.

“I… I’m not sure what I feel about you” Lukas admitted.

Matthias felt like his heart was being shattered into pieces with that reply. He gave Lukas a quickly glance.

“I’m sorry” He knew it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.

They didn’t say a word for a couple of minutes. Matthias was trying to process everything that just happened.

“I’m moving tomorrow” Lukas announced before leaving the table. It was the hardest decision that he had ever had to make. But he just couldn’t do it anymore. He gave up.

Matthias felt the tears that were running through his cheeks.

“I’m so, so sorry” He repeated even though he knew Lukas couldn’t hear him anymore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. What am I to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request.

Berwald was tired of the whole situation. He knew from the start that Tino would never love him the same way that he did. But he wanted to give him a chance. Maybe Tino could fell in love with him.

But then, he saw those messages. He felt gulty, he had never done anything like that but jealousy is a powerful feeling and he couldn’t control it. He checked Tino’s phone when he was in the bathroom and when he read those messages that Eduard had sent to him, it just broke his heart.

Tino was entering the living room when he realized that Berwald was reading his stuff.

“What are you doing?” Tino tried to not sound angry but he wasn’t happy to see Berwald looking through his stuff.

Berwald put the phone away and decided to confront him.

“Are you in love with Eduard or something?” He asked. He was so hurt but he wanted to make Tino feel the same way.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Tino was shocked that Berwald could dare asking that question.

“I’m not stupid” The Swede wasn’t going to let Tino to derail the conversation “Answer me”

Tino rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe what was happening in that very moment. He had never thought that Berwald could be so jealous or insecure.

“Eduard is my best friend and that’s all. We were friends before you and I met and I will continue to be his friend. I don’t care what you think” Tino explained. He loved Berwald, he was even his first crush. But Eduard was his best friend since childhood.

Berwald wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

“What am I to you?” The swede demanded to know.

Tino couldn’t believe it. It was supposed to be a nice visit, maybe have dinner and maybe make love. But this was a complete disaster. Was Berwald actually behaving like that? The date was a nightmare.

“You are my boyfriend! Do I have to explain it to you?!” Tino was outraged “You are the love of my life. I love you. What the heck do you want me to tell you?! What answer could make you feel better?! Tino had to sit down because he was a never wreck.

Berwald didn’t even look at the Fin. He wanted to believe him. But he was really suspicious about his relationship with Eduard. What if Eduard wanted to date Tino and Tino decided to leave him for his best friend? He didn’t regret about reading those messages because his eyes were opened. Or at least, he thought that.

“You never loved me, you just loved the love I gave you” Berwald wanted to test Tino. Did he really love him?

But things didn’t go like Berwald thought it would.

Tino was done with everything. He wasn’t going to sit there and being insulted by his boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend.

“I’m done. You are not going to believe anything that I could possible say so what the hell I should keep trying?” Tino grabbed his phone and his coat. He was hurt. How could Berwald even think that he could cheat on him? He was even thinking on asking to move in with him but that was obviously a mistake.

Berwald remained in silence.

“I just want to know…” But Tino slapped Berwald in the face before the Swede could even finish his sentence.

“This is over, Berwald. You are accusing me about stuff and I’m not going to let you do that. I love you but I can’t deal with this anymore” Tino closed the door and ran to his car, with tears in his eyes.

Berwald stood there. What did he just do? That wasn’t supposed to happen. He lost everything that gave him a reason to live in just minutes.

“I’m an idiot, a fucking idiot” He said before grabbing his head in remorse. And all he got was a break up. A damn break up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Open the door!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from tumblr :)

There were times were Matthias was a complete jackass and he was used to that behavior. Matthias wasn’t really mean, but when they did argue, he could become a complete asshole.

“Can you stop? Matthias, I don’t want to talk about this anymore” Lukas begged to be freed from that house.

“No! We are going to solve our damn problems. All you do is walk away when things get hard!” Matthias complained.

The Dane never did such an awful thing but he was forced to do it. He wanted to talk to Lukas but the Norwegian always found a way to just escape from the situation. But now he wasn’t going to leave. Matthias took the key from the door so now they were locked in that room.

“Open the door!” Lukas demanded. He felt in the trap of his boyfriend and now he couldn’t get out of there. He could send a message to one of his friends but Matthias was so damn loud that he couldn’t even focus.

“No! We have issues that need to be dealt with. Lukas, we need to talk about our relationship” There were a lot of stuff that weren’t going that well and Matthias needed to discuss them with him.

Since they started to date, Matthias realized that Lukas wasn’t the kind of guy to expose his  feelings and he was fine with it. But when the Norwegian started to be really passive-aggressive with him, that’s when the Dane thought that he had reached his limits.

“Oh my Odin. Fine!” Lukas wasn’t really happy with the entire situation and he wanted to be over with it as soon as possible.

Matthias sat down and took a deep breath.

“Why are you so mean sometimes? You can tell me If something bothers you. But you know, I have feelings too, Lukas” Matthias tried to remain calm “But when you ridicule me in front of our friends, it hurts a lot. I know I’m not the brightest lamp in the room but…” The Dane looked away.

“You act like you don’t care anyways” Lukas replied before sitting next to him.

They were quiet for a while before looking at each other.

“I don’t want to end this, Lukas. But I want to feel that I’m loved and that you care” He said with a very soft voice. It was embarrassing for him to admit that but he felt lonely in the relationship.

Suddenly Lukas grabbed his hand. He always thought that Matthias didn’t need to be reminded how much he loved him or how important he was in his life. Matthias always hide behind that bright smile. He smirked all the time. Lukas had no idea about how he really felt.

“I’m sorry” Lukas was never comfortable showing any emotions. He was raised like that.

“I don’t need any romantic gestures. All I’m asking is…” Matthias bite his lips. He wasn’t sure anymore.

“Tell me” Lukas felt guilty. It was true that he always walked away or preferred to make sarcastic comments before being honest about what was in his heart.

“Can you at least try to care about me?” Matthias was sobbing. It was pathetic. He was begging for love and he wouldn’t do that if Lukas didn’t mean so much to him. He didn’t want to end their relationship. All he wanted was a little bit of affection, was that so bad?

Lukas stood up and hugged him. He let the Dane to cry over his chest.

“I do love you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll try my best” Lukas promised. He wasn’t sure how he was going to keep that promise, but he never imagined that Matthias felt that way. It was obvious that he needed to improve “I do love you, Mat. I’ll never leave or walk away again”


	9. You look exhausted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More requests! :)

Finland was concerned. Really concerned. Sweden haven’t slept in days and he was worried that he was going to collapse in any given moment. He had tried anything, but the Swede was too stubborn to listen to him.

The king Karl XII was shot to death and nobody knew what really happened. Was it a enemy or friendly fire? All the army was completely shocked. They were on Norway’s land and the king was inspecting the trenches when it happened.

Since that very moment, Sweden didn’t take a rest. He was really attached to that king, who he saw grow in the throne since he was fifteen. With no family, the king dedicated his life to his country and now he was dead.

They were planning to go to Stockholm to bury the king but the cold and the land itself didn’t help the march. Finland was certain that Norway had something to do with it. He always believed in his powers and he just knew that he had something to do with all of this.

But he didn’t have time to worry about Norway or Denmark. He will deal with them in another moment. Sweden was his main concern.

They had their own tent, so they could have enough privacy. Finland entered the small but warm place. Sweden was reading some letters that the king had written.

“Ruotsi, I love you, but you look like crap” Finland thought that being honest was the only way that his partner would react.

But he got nothing. Sweden didn’t even look at him. Finland was broken hearted.

“Ruotsi, please…” Finland wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Sweden refused to talk to anyone since that horrible day. He wanted to be supportive but he ran of ideas.

The Fin approached to his significant other and put a hand over his shoulder.

“You look exhausted” The Fin said “Please, go to sleep. I’ll take care of everything, I promise”

“I can’t. Every time I close my eyes, he is right there” Sweden talked for the very first time in days.

“Oh, honey” Finland hugged him “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. He wouldn’t mind if Sweden decided to vent. He couldn’t remember the last time that the Swede complained about anything. He was always seemed so calm about everything.

“I…” But Sweden noticed that he couldn’t talk. Not without breaking into pieces.

Finland was surprised. Sweden was as though as a castle so when he saw that one tear on his cheek, he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Let’s go to bed, okay?” Finland suggested “You are tired and you aren’t thinking straight. Tomorrow will be another day”

Sweden just nodded. He was exhausted and he only wanted to lay in bed with Finland. He was the only one who could make him feel better.

“I’m sorry” Sweden apologized before standing up.

Finland immediately helped him to undress and then he took him to the bed that they shared.

“You don’t have anything to apologize” Finland loved doing stuff for him. He was conscious that that everything was going to get harder for them. For that very reason, he needed Sweden to grief and recover.

Sweden sat down and quickly grabbed Finland by the arm.

“Would you stay with me?” Sweden already knew the answer. All he wanted was to be reassured.

“I would stay with you until the end of times, Ruotsi” Finland promised before giving him a small kiss on the lips.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. No, you don't get a choice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr.
> 
> Context: Last special of Hetalia.

Sweden looked the armies of Poland and Lithuania. He was carefully thinking what he should do next. He knew about the winged hussars, probably the best cavalry of the world. He didn’t like what he was seeing.

It was early in the morning. Finland woke up just to find out that Sweden wasn’t next to him. He was probably in the top of the hill again, worried about their future. He took a deep breath, it was the only thing that occupied his mind and Finland was concerned that he could lose his mind.

It was true that Sweden was a new player in Europe, but Finland trusted him enough to make the right decision. They were at war with two brave nations but he was sure that they could be successful. If they could win that battle, he was sure they could handle Denmark and Norway later on.

After getting dressed and eating something, Finland looked for his partner and as usual, he was studying the circumstances.

 “Have you decided yet what are we going to do?” Finland was sure that Sweden was just waiting for the perfect time to attack.

Sweden looked at the Fin and briefly smiled.

“I think…” He was afraid of telling him his decision but he had to do it anyways “I think we should go back”

Finland almost dropped his jaw when he heard that. They had a great army that could win without a doubt. He trained a lot to be able to fight at his side. How he could possibly come up with that conclusion?

“Ruotsi…” Finland didn’t even know where to start. He was really disappointed. They had a great view and they could retreat there whenever they needed. He was sure that Sweden wasn’t a coward.

“This is for the best” Sweden wasn’t in the mood to argue with Finland. He expected to receive that answer. But he has with a lot of pressure. He had to deal with four enemies and he was afraid that Denmark could take the chance of attacking him while he was fighting Poland and Lithuania. No, he couldn’t risk that.

Nonetheless, Finland wasn’t going to let him go that easily.

“No, you don’t get a choice!” Finland shouted.

Sweden stood there in shock. Finland never raised his voice until that very moment.

“Fin?” Sweden was curious about whatever Finland had to say. He wasn’t mad at all though. Just surprised by his reaction.

“This is your chance, Ruotsi” He said before grabbing him by the hands “Don’ you get it? If we retreat now, you will look like a coward and everyone in Europe will laugh, including Denmark. We can’t retrieve now”

Sweden looked away. He had thought about it but he still wanted to preserve the resources.

“You are right but what if we lose?” Sweden asked.

“We won’t, Ruotsi. I believe in you and in your people. You were an excellent warrior in the past as a Viking. Europe should be afraid of you. You are no longer on Denmark’s shadow. You are your own kingdom now” Finland explained. His eyes were bright as the stars and he talked with such a serenity that Sweden was amazed.

It was only a matter of time to confront Denmark in the battlefield. He kept quiet for a while.

“We can do this and we will defeat them” Finland looked to the place where the enemy was approaching “You can do this. We’ll get through this”

Sweden only had one more question.

“Are you going to be there with me?” Sweden gave a quick glance to the battlefield.

“I’ll be there with you in the front and we will be victorious, Ruotsi” Finland smirked.

And that was just the beginning for the Swedish Empire. Finland knew it.

“If you are at my side, then that’s all I ask” Sweden said with determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse/Fluff SuFin.

Fluff/AU/Omegaverse.

_It was a regular day for Berwald. Well, he thought it was. As usual he was coming to his house after a long day at work._

_He tried to ignore all those couples that he usually saw on his way back. If he only had the confidence to talk to an omega, maybe he could have the same thing. But every time he tried it, he just froze and the omega usually came up with an excuse to end the conversation._

_He just gave up at that point. Sure, his dream was having a nice family with three or four children. He adored the idea of having a big family with a happy Omega waiting for him. But, unlike other Alphas, he didn’t have the gut to ask someone out._

_While he was passing through the park, he started to hear that someone was sobbing. He stood there and looked up._

_There was a very cute guy who was crying and didn’t even care to do it in front of everyone._

_Berwald hesitated. What he was supposed to do? He didn’t want to bother him but at the same time the guy needed some comfort and even if he decided to intervene, he didn’t have a clue about what he was supposed to say._

_It was getting dark. He took a deep breath. He couldn’t ignore it that easily._

_Tino was rejected once again. His ex told him that he found a more attractive omega and he wanted to end the relationship. They have been dating only for a couple of months but Tino thought that he maybe was the one. Obviously he wasn’t._

_Berwald sat next to him and waited for a couple of minutes for saying anything._

_“Do you want to talk about it?” He knew that his chances were little to none but he had to take the chance._

_Tino stopped for a second to look at the stranger that was just a short distance from him. He felt so embarrassed._

_“I…” Tino couldn’t stop sobbing even though there was a really handsome man next to him “I just got dumped. I’m too ugly…” He started to cry again._

_Without a doubt Berwald hugged him. He wasn’t really sure why he did that considering that the other guy was a complete stranger but he felt so bad for him. He thought Tino was really cute and handsome._

_Tino didn’t move. It was an over-whelming feeling. But he felt so protected and secure in those arms that he didn’t do anything. He closed his eyes and within minutes he was calm._

_“I’m sorry” Berwald apologized and distanced himself again from Tino “I shouldn’t have…”_

_But Tino approached and hugged him again._

_“Can we stay like this for a while? Just… Some more minutes” Tino begged. It was weird. They didn’t even know each other but it just felt good._

_It was the first time that Berwald held someone like that and he loved it. If he could only have one chance…_

_“Do you want to eat something?” He suggested “Or maybe I’ll take you to your house”_

_Tino was hungry. He didn’t eat anything because he was supposed to go to a picnic that his ex arranged. But that wasn’t happening._

_“Do you mind if we go to eat something?” And Tino remembered all of the sudden that he was talking that he didn’t know “I’m sorry. You probably have other plans” Tino looked away. He was humiliated by his ex and this stranger just gave him his time to comfort him. He didn’t want to abuse his kindness._

_“Don’t worry about it. Let’s go” Berwald stood up and then he looked to Tino “I know a place”_

_But Tino didn’t move from there. He wanted to ask him something but he was too shy to do it._

_Berwald soon noticed it and turned around._

_“It’s there something wrong? Berwald thought that maybe Tino wasn’t comfortable with him._

_“Can I hold your hand?” He requested. Berwald had something that made him feel secure._

_“Sure” Berwald grabbed his hand carefully before walking again._

Tino laughed when Berwald told that story to their kids. But before he could ask them anything, they were asleep.

The two little boys were deep sleeping in the coach. They were celebrating father’s day but Tino realized that they already did a lot of effort that day. It was pass over nine o’clock so it was bed time for the kids anyways.

“I don’t regret anything, you know. Not even crying in the park” Tino said before kissing Berwald on the lips.

“You won’t cry ever again, I’ll promise” Berwald promised with certainty


	12. I'm going to take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DenNor fluff.

They were alone at the night contemplating the sea. Matthias took a deep breath. Another war. He was getting tired even though he was trying really hard to not show it.

Lukas was reading a book, but he couldn’t concentrate. Every now and then, he would look at Matthias. It was quite obvious that he was worried about something, but he couldn’t figure it out what was it.

The Norwegian thought for a moment to leave him on his own and giving him some space but he knew the Dane too well. So he closed the book and went to the balcony where Matthias was.

“What’s the matter?” Lukas knew that he had just open the Pandora’s Box.

“Nothing, nothing” Matthias faked a smile. He didn’t want to worry Lukas at all with his problems. But it was too late for that.

Lukas frowned and then he looked at the sea.

“Of course something it’s wrong” If Matthias was trying to fool him, he was doing a bad job at that “Tell me what’s on your mind, idiot” He insisted.

Matthias shook his head. While he appreciated the fact that Lukas was trying to find out what was in his mind, he didn’t want to share it. It was for the best.

“I told you, it’s nothing” He replied before giving the Norwegian a kiss.

But Lukas quickly back down.

“No kisses until you answer my question” Lukas crossed his arms. He was willing to stay there all night long until he got the response from Matthias.

The former King of the North was a little bit impressed.

“Do you think I’m a disappointment?” Matthias asked without hesitation. After so many defeats, even the most optimistic person in the world could feel like something was wrong with him.

That question was a shock for Lukas. Matthias was always over confident about things, so those doubts were somehow unexpected.

“Sometime you act recklessly” The Norwegian responded and when he saw Matthias nodding, he realized about his mistake so he acted quickly “Why are you acting like this? This isn’t you”

Matthias kept quiet for a while.

“I’m afraid that you are going to abandon me” The Dane admitted all of the sudden “And you are going to take Emil with you and I’ll be alone”

Lukas rolled his eyes before grabbing his hand.

“Sure, you make some stupid decisions. But I have never left your side, right?” While he disagreed in some topics with Matthias, he was always right there with him and he had never thought about leaving him.

Matthias nodded again but he was still quiet.

“I’ll take care of you, okay?” Lukas was surprised by his own words but he continued “I’ll stay at your side as long as you need me” He reassured him. How he can even think about it? He was always felt a deep connection with Matthias and he wasn’t going to cut it at all.

Matthias smiled sincerely before hugging Lukas with all his strength.

“I do need you at my side, dork” Lukas said awkwardly while trying to free himself from the Dane’s arms.

Both of them look at each other in silence. Matthias thought that everything was going to be just fine.

“I…” But Matthias was silenced by the kiss that Lukas gave him in that moment.

“I know. Why don’t we go to the bed and just forget the whole thing? We could make plans tomorrow” Lukas suggested before turning around.

Matthias stood there, smiling. It was impossible to not to fell in love with Lukas, he thought


	13. "God, you are pretty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuFin fluff.

They were sitting in the grass, just contemplating the stars. Finland couldn’t even believe it.

Just a couple of years ago, they were working under Denmark’s ruling but now they were free. Free to do whatever they want and since then, they didn’t stop traveling and working to secure their life.

But, for one night, just one night, they decided to forget about everything. Finland knew how much Sweden was working for both of them, so he requested him, almost begged him, to take a break. The Swedish man was hesitating at first, but he couldn’t say no to that petition.

Now, after eating dinner, they were just enjoying themselves.

“Do you…?” Sweden doubted at first but when he realized that he had Finland’s attention, he took a shot and finished the question “Do you regret it?”

“Regret what?” Finland asked.

They were struggling of course. Europe was chaos and they were surrounded by countries that already were established a long time ago.

“Coming with me”  Sweden thought that maybe he had exposed Finland to a life of dangerous situation. While he couldn’t stand the idea of living without him, maybe he was better living with Denmark.

Finland was shocked by the question. He stared at Sweden for some time before shaking his head.

“Of course not!” He had his concerns obviously but he wouldn’t change anything about their lifes.

“You sure?” Sweden was feeling insecure about it. Maybe Finland was just being polite.

Finland smiled and then grabbed his hand.

“Yes, I’m sure. I mean… I don’t know what we are going to face in the future but you are with me so I don’t need anything else” Finland replied. His heart was beating incredibly fast, but it was the truth.

Sweden just kept quiet. It was nice to hear something like that, but he wasn’t sure how to respond to it without sounding silly or stupid. The Swedish man kept contemplating his partner. He was so I in love with him that It just hurt. What if he couldn’t protect him?

“I’m glad that you are here” Sweden answered. Yeah, he could have said something better but he already felt like all the blood was concentrating in his cheeks. He looked away and stared at the grass. He couldn’t be any more stupid.

“God, you are pretty” Finland touched his face and they were suddenly just a couple of inches apart.

Sweden was speechless. This was so damn awkward and it was all his fault.

“I’m sorry” Finland apologize and then sat down, thinking that he had made a mistake.

But, all of the sudden, Sweden put one of his arms around him. He was shaking because he wasn’t sure what he was doing.

“I’m sorry. Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?” Sweden asked. He didn’t want Finland to feel uncomfortable around him.

“I love this” Finland closed his eyes and then he rested his head on Sweden’s shoulder “I think we should stay like this forever”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuFin fluff

Tino was having a  very lucky day, he was able to get out of work earlier so he wanted to surprise Berwald. It was a Friday afternoon, which mean that they would be spend the rest of the weekend together.

They had been dating for six months and they already had exchanged keys. Maybe it was a little rushed, but Tino felt that the relationship was going the right way.

He went to his apartment to grab some clothes and stuff. He was excited. They didn’t have any plans yet. Maybe they would go to the movies or just walk on the beach. Maybe they would play some horror video games. He couldn’t stop smiling anyways,that was the best part of his week: To spend time with Berwald.

An hour later, he was in front of his shop. Berwald had a workshop and in the back was his house. There was already a “closed” sign. Maybe he should have called him but what difference could it make?

After carefully introducing his key, he entered the shop. He took a quick glance to Berwald’s projects.

He went straight to the back of house when he suddenly heard a voice. He stopped right there. Was Berwald singing?

His eyes were wide opened. Berwald was always too shy so it was a really nice surprise. He was signing a very popular song. Tino smiled, it was adorable. He decided to continue but trying to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t want to interrupt him.

He opened the second door. His boyfriend was cleaning and singing at the same time. He wanted to take a picture of it, but when he managed to get his phone out, Berwald was staring at him.

“Hi…” Tino wasn’t sure what to say next.

Berwald was embarrassed. Tino wasn’t supposed to hear that. He blushed and didn’t even bother to reply.

“Come on, Ber. That was really good” The Finnish said to encourage him. He left his backpack and went to give him a kiss.

“No…” He let Tino kiss him but he was too ashamed to do anything else.

Tino looked at the floor for a while before grabbing one of Berwald’s hand.

“Yes. It was very good. I love your voice” Tino replied.

Berwald wasn’t sure about it. Maybe Tino was lying or being polite. In any case, he still felt embarrassed.

“Let’s sing together then. I’ll help you with the cleaning” The Finnish proposed. It seemed like a fun plan.

“Sure?” Berwald wasn’t buying it.

“Trust me. This is going to be fun” He grabbed a broom and just started to sing a random song before smiling to his partner “Come on, join me!”

Berwald thought he looked adorable and after a couple minutes, he did the same.

“This is going to be a very fun weekend!” Tino promised before singing again.


	15. Chapter 15 (DenNor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DenNor fluff.

Matthias always did things over the top to show him how much he loved him. He should have seen that coming but with the Dane, things were never predictable. He should have known that by now.

As usual, Matthias didn’t tell him where they were going to have their next date. Lukas was somehow scared but the Dane tried to reassure him that he shouldn’t make a big deal about it. The Norwegian had to trust him.

Suddenly they were leaving the city and there were open fields surrounding them.

“You are not going to kill me, right?” Lukas asked before checking that his phone had signal.

“Oh my God, Lukas. You can’t ask people if they are going to kill you” Matthias laughed and continued driving.

Lukas wanted to punch him but since the Dane was driving, he couldn’t risk both of their lifes.

He parked the car and then he gave a big smile to his boyfriend.

“Come on and let’s go to touch the sky!” Matthias shouted before leaving the car.

“We are not skydiving, right?” Lukas wasn’t sure what to expect anymore.

“No… That’s too expensive and anyways, we have to take lessons or something” Matthias rolled his eyes.

When Lukas stepped down from the car, he realized what they were about to do: A Balloon flight.

“Wow” He couldn’t help whisper that.

“Right? It’s going to be an awesome trip” Matthias was really confident about the whole thing. He was so happy when he saw that tiny smile that only lasted a few seconds on Lukas’s face. But that was enough for him.

Once they were on the air, Lukas couldn’t stop looking at the field. It was so gorgeous.

“Then we are going to have a small picnic” Matthias explained to Lukas what were his plans “And then to my house and…”

“Shut it” Lukas was afraid that Matthias was about to say something really embarrassing, something that should be kept between the two of them.

“And cuddle” Matthias added with a smile.

Lukas wasn’t really sure if that was Matthias meant to say. He knew too well and was certain that his plans didn’t involve cuddles.

“I have to make an announcement!” Matthias shouted and Lukas looked at him like a deer watch a car that was getting closer and closer.

“There’s no need to yell…” But nothing that he could say, would make Matthias change his mind.

“I’m Matthias Fucking Kohler!!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs before he kneeled in front of Lukas.

“Okay, what have you been drinking?” Lukas was getting even more scared.

“And I want to fucking marry Lukas Bondevik!” He grabbed one of Lukas’s hand and then he showed him the ring “Will you marry me?” He asked in a softer voice.

The Norwegian was speechless and for once, it wasn’t because Matthias said something dumb.

“I…” Lukas was so shocked that he couldn’t even think in a sarcastic comment.

“I love you, Lukas and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What do you say?” He was pretty confident but the lack of answer from his partner was getting him somehow nervous.

Lukas touched one of his cheeks. They have been dating only for six months, but he was sure that he didn’t need to see other guys anymore. He found the one.

“Yes, let’s spend the rest of our lifes together, Mat. This has been the greatest idea that you have ever had “

After putting the ring on one of his fingers, Matthias kissed Lukas like if it was their first time.


	16. Another chance (DenSu)

He gave it a lot of thought. He was about to do it. He couldn’t hold any longer those feelings that were growing inside of him every time he saw him.

Magnus always saw himself like someone confident, who never had doubts about everything. Yet that afternoon he was hesitating. A lot of things could go wrong. He didn’t want to face rejection.

He worked part time on a workshop and a cross from that place, there was a flower shop. Almost every day he met with Berwald who worked there.

They often talked after work before heading to college. While Berwald wasn’t really talkative, the Dane felt like he could talk about almost anything with him and he would listen carefully. Sometimes they didn’t even say a word, they just enjoyed each other’s company before going to work.

But Magnus felt that that wasn’t enough. He wanted more. So that day he was going to ask Berwald on a date. Maybe they could go to the local fair or the circus or the zoo. Anything that didn’t involve work.

That morning he felt like he was waiting for an eternity. They usually grabbed a cup of coffee together before going to their workplaces.

Magnus looked at his phone. He was getting anxious.

Finally he saw a tall figure coming to his table. Magnus couldn’t hide his happiness and relief.

“Why are you smiling?” Berwald asked before sitting on the same place that he did every day.

“Because it’s a beautiful day, that’s why” Magnus lied.

Berwald wasn’t fully convinced. There was something that the Dane was hiding but he preferred to not ask questions.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Magnus thought it was the perfect moment.

“I think we should go on a date” Magnus suddenly said.

Berwald wasn’t really expecting to hear that. He stared at Magnus for a long time, trying to comprehend what he just said.

“I’m sorry. What?” Berwald wanted to be sure that he heard that right.

Magnus rolled his eyes. He was hoping that Berwald would just say yes.

“We should go on a date. We never see each other besides work and…” Magnus couldn’t finished his sentence because he was so shocked.

He had never heard Berwald giggling until that moment. He felt so embarrassed.

“You weren’t supposed to laugh! I didn’t say anything funny. I was being serious, you know” Magnus explained. His face was so red because of how heated he was getting.

Berwald shook his head and then he turned into his serious expression again.

“I apologize” Berwald wasn’t really sure what to say next. He liked Magnus, but not on that way.

Magnus realized his mistake.

“Why? I’m funny, handsome and interesting. You are never bored with me” Magnus demanded an explanation.

“Because I’m in love with Tino” Berwald calmly explained.

Tino was a tattoo artist that also happened to work on that block.

Magnus was too shocked. How didn’t he notice it before?

“He doesn’t even like you back” Magnus didn’t care to be mean in that moment. He was too sad to realize that he was doing the same thing to Berwald.

“I know” Berwald had tried to ask Tino out a lot of times but he could never do it at the end of the day. He was too scared to know the real answer.

The Swede thought that it was the best moment to leave. It was getting way too uncomfortable for the both of them.

“I hope we could remain as friends” Berwald wished but he knew that he was asking too much.

“I can’t” Magnus was too hurt in that moment. All his dreams were crushed.

Berwald nodded and then put the money on the table for his coffee. He gave a last glance towards to his former friend before leaving. For some reason, he felt sad.

Magnus wasn’t able to even move from there. He was devastated.  It was the first time he was rejected.

“Cupcake?” A very soft voice asked.

Magnus looked at the side to see who was there.

Sigurd smirked before putting the cupcake near Magnus.

“It’s on the house. Your heart will still be broken but it’s going to make you feel  better” The waiter commented.

“Thanks” Magnus nodded.

Sigurd was working in that very moment but he wanted to do something else for the Dane.

“Come at noon. I’m going to be on a break and we can talk about it, if you want” The Norwegian suggested.

“Are you sure?” Magnus felt like was a big annoyance to everybody he knew.

“Yes. Come” Sigurd insisted.

Magnus didn’t know yet, but a small ray of light was appearing in front of him.


	17. Chocolate (DenFin)

It was the last chocolate sitting in the box. Magnus knew it and he was so tempted to grab it. The Dane almost could hear that the chocolate was saying to him: “Eat me” and like the good boy he was, he couldn’t disobey.

He had bought it to share with Tino, since both shared the same taste for sweets. They loved to eat chocolate while talking about their day.

Magnus looked everywhere. Tino wasn’t around. Would he get mad at him? No. Tino would completely understand him. He would do the same.

So he picked up the chocolate and ate it.

“No!” Someone shouted really loud.

Magnus almost choked when he heard Tino’s voice. He realized that he had made a big mistake.

“Hey! I was going to eat that!” Tino complained. He had a long day at work and he didn’t think about buying some candy, because there was still chocolate.

Magnus smiled with the chocolate all over his face.

“I’m sorry. The chocolate was there, like calling me or something” Magnus tried to apologize but when saw that Tino wasn’t convinced, he knew he had screwed up.

Tino took a deep breath. He was having a really bad day. He heard people yelling at him all the time in the office, someone ate his lunch and he missed the bus that he usually took, so he had to wait longer at the bus stop. His boss wanted him to do over-time and a co-worker embarrassed him in front of everyone by putting a cushion on his chair, so when he sat down, he made a very loud noise.

The stupid chocolate was the last straw.

Tino put his things away and went straight to their bedroom. He was about to rage but he didn’t want to waste energy that he didn’t have.

Magnus followed him immediately. His boyfriend wasn’t the kind of guy who would give up so easily.

“What’s up, Tino?” He asked.

“Nothing. Just… “ Tino shook his head. He wanted to sleep and forget about the day.

But Magnus grabbed him by the waist and smirked.

“Come on. Let me do something for you. I really feel bad for eating the last chocolate” Magnus explained while touching one of Tino’s cheek.

“I’m sorry” Tino realized that he had overreacted it “I had one of those days” He explained before rubbing his face agains Magnus’s chest.

The Dane hugged him tidily and then he got an idea.

“Bubble bath” Magnus suggested.

“What?” Tino was so comfortable there that he was almost falling asleep between his arms.

“I’ll prepare a bubble bath for you and then you are going to sleep like a baby” He promised.

Tino looked up and nodded. It seemed a pretty good idea.

“But I have one request” Tino dared to say.

“Whatever you want” Magnus loved to do things for his lover, especially when he was mad at him for something.

“Can you come with me? It was a really bad day” Tino put a sad puppy expression on his face.

Magnus kissed him on the forehead.

“Of course” Magnus took him to the bathroom on his arms. He just love carrying Tino like that.

“And one last thing” Tino began playing with Magnus’s tie before taking it away.

“What’s that?” Magnus was intrigued.

“Buy me chocolate tomorrow” He requested before giving a small kiss on the lips.

“I’ll make you forget about that chocolate” Magnus winked at him before shutting down the door.


	18. Running away (SuFin)

Tino had thought about it for a long time. It had been bothering for a while and he couldn’t deal with anymore. He needed to talk to Berwald.

There was something odd in his behaviour and Tino couldn’t figure it out. His best friend had been avoiding him for a while now and it was starting to hurt him. Tino couldn’t think one reason why he could behave like that.

Berwald decided to switch shifts and now they barely met during training.

Both of them were soldiers that served for a powerful king. They enrolled together because they always wanted to become big national heroes.

Tino decided he had enough with all this drama. He asked another soldier to switch shift with him so he could be with Berwald all night long. He had to give him part of his food and some wine. He hoped that the guy could keep his mouth shut.

When the evening finally arrived, Tino went to to the entrance.

Berwald didn’t look like he was pleased to see him, but Tino didn’t care. He wanted the truth and he was willing to do anything to uncover it.

“It’s not your turn” Berwald said.

“Well, you know best than me that we can change turns, right?” Tino wasn’t going to let Berwald to escape from him.

“Aren’t you tired?” The man asked trying to change the subject immediately.

“No. You know why I’m here, Berwald…” Tino looked at the ground for a while.

Berwald pretended not listen to him. They were supposed to watch for anyone that looked suspicious. But how he could concentrate if Tino didn’t let him do it?

Tino was getting mad.

“Berwald, talk to me” Tino demanded. They were the only two in a great distance so he didn’t care if someone could hear him.

“You are distracting me” Berwald excused himself.

“From what?! There’s nothing in front of us!” Tino shouted meanwhile he was pointing out the forest that was in front of the castle that they were guarding.

During the night, the king didn’t receive any visitors so there was nothing more boring that the night shift.

“Please, don’t this” Berwald was afraid of what Tino could do. He was trying to avoid the conversation but his best friend was too stubborn to let it go.

“You hate me, don’t you? You think I’m obnoxious and weird” Tino explained. He felt so disappointed. He couldn’t thing on another reason why Berwald was being so cold with him.

“No” Berwald took a couple of steps away from Tino.

But Tino followed him.

“Just admit I’m right! You hate me!” Tino accused him. He wanted answers. Why his best friend was being so cruel to him?

Berwald couldn’t take that last accusation. It really hurt him because Tino was so wrong.

“I don’t. I love you but I thought that the best thing for us was to take a distance” He calmly explained “Hate me all you want” Berwald was done.

Tino stared at him for an eternity.

“Why—?” The man wasn’t even able to respond. Tino never had thought about that option.

“Because if we are caught, we can be executed. I don’t want you to die because of me” Berwald couldn’t even imagine if something happen to Tino because of him.

“I…” Tino tried to speak but he was too shock to do it.

“Please forget about this. Forget me and move on. I love you, but we shouldn’t…”

Tino kissed him right there.

“I don’t care. I don’t care about anything. I’d rather die with you than live without you” Tino stared at Berwald. He was the one that always pushed him to do  his best. Since they were little boys, they played together in a poor village and now they were guardians of the king.

“Tino…” Berwald was impressed with Tino’s determination.

“Let’s escape. Let’s go somewhere else” He proposed all of the sudden.

Berwald frowned.

“But what are we going to do?” He asked. That was the life that they had chosen, yet Berwald felt that the only moment during the day that he was happy was when he saw Tino.

Tino shrugged.

“I don’t know. That’s the fun part, don’t you thing?” He looked around and when he felt safe enough, he grabbed Berwald’s hand “We could have adventures together. Nobody needs to really know about us” Tino felt so excited.

And Berwald realized that he couldn’t say no to him. How he was supposed to it? He could see how Tino’s eyes were shining from the excitement.

“Let’s do it. Let’s escape then” Berwald nodded.

Tino smirked. It was going to be a long night of planning. But know he felt relief. He was sure they were going to be just fine.


	19. Too late (SuFin)

Tino had so many regrets in that moment. He stared at the window of his apartment. What was he supposed to do now?

When Berwald told him that he was going to move to another country, his heart fell from his chest. He tried his best to hide his pain and pretended to be happy for him. Because that’s what’s bests friends are supposed to do, support each other.

Yet Tino felt the need to tell him. He knew he was being selfish. Berwald looked so happy when he told him the news. After all, he got his dream job.

They were friends since high school and they managed to be in contact during college because they went at the same university.

The Finn struggled to think in a moment where Berwald wasn’t with him. He supported him so much when her mother was sick and when she passed away.

After a while, Tino made up his mind.

Tino put his jacket on and decided to go to Berwald’s place. What’s the worst that could happen? The Fin shook his head. He already wasted too much time. He couldn’t go back now. He had to face the Swede and let things happen.

In a month, Berwald was going to move out. 

How could this happen? Tino couldn’t stop thinking about it. He had so many opportunities, yet he never dared to say a word to Berwald. He was always thought that he was way out of his league. But this suddenly change made him rethink. He had to confess no matter what.

He stood in front of the building where Berwald was living. He took a deep breath. He was going to do it.

He went there and then took the elevator up to the floor where Berwald’s apartment was. He regretted the fact that he didn’t call him to tell him that he was going to visit him. He hoped that Berwald wasn’t busy in that moment.

He knocked the door. He wanted to run in that instant. Maybe he should.

But it was too late. Berwald opened the door and he was surprised to find Tino there.

“I wasn’t expecting you” The Swede managed to say.

“I know and I’m sorry” Tino apologized “But there’s something I need to tell you and it can’t wait” He was getting anxious by the minute.

Berwald nodded and invited him to enter the place.

“Want something to eat or drink?” Berwald asked. He was confused about Tino visiting him.

“No. I’m not going to stay. I just…” Tino was having trouble on organizing his thoughts. He thought it was kind of funny because he never had problems on saying what was his mind.

“Is everything okay?” Berwald was concerned.

“No, it isn’t” Tino looked at the floor and then to the walls. The apartment was small but comfortable. He was going to miss spending nights there playing video games or just talking for hours with Berwald.

The Swede was getting more desperate.

“I…” Tino swallowed his saliva before continuing “This is stupid and selfish. I’m so sorry”

“You can tell me anything” Berwald tried to remember him.

“I love you. I’m in love with you since forever and I know I shouldn’t been telling you this because you are moving away” Tino explained before tearing up. He felt so relief after that.

Berwald hugged him. He wasn’t sure what to say next.

“I’m sorry” Tino apologized again.

“Don’t worry” Berwald felt so bad because he couldn’t tell Tino the truth.

Tino pushed Berwald away. He tried to clean his face.

“I can’t commit to a relationship right now” Berwald tried to be gentle with his rejection “I have to focus on my work and…”

“I know, I know. I’m an inconvenience, right?” Or at least he felt that way.

Berwald kept quiet. Tino appreciated his silence, because he was being honest.

“I don’t know what I thought I was going to accomplished with all of these” Tino laughed at himself “I’m stupid and you probably think the same way”

“No, you are not” Berwald wanted to hugged him again but Tino took a couple of steps away from him.

The Finn took a last glance at Berwald.

“I wish you the best. I’m going to miss you” Tino felt like his heart was torn into pieces.

“Are you not coming to Magnus’s party?” Berwald was even more surprised. He thought that his best friend would be there. He wanted to see him on his day on town.

“I can’t. I have stuff to do” He lied. He could barely stand up in that moment. He wasn’t strong enough to say good bye to him at all.

“Please, Tino…” Berwald begged and he tried to grab his hand but Tino moved away again.

Tino went straight to the door. He had to go, he couldn’t deal with this anymore. 

“We are going to be in touch, right?” Tino was trying so hard not to cry. He didn’t want people staring at him on the streets.

“Yes. Skype and things like that” Berwald promised him.

Tino nodded.

“I guess… I wish you all the best” Tino smashed the door behind him and run from there.

What he was going to do without him now?

Berwald stared at the door. He was in so much pain right now. He had to do his best to hold everything that he had ever wanted to tell Tino.

“I love you too…” Berwald sat down on a couch and quietly sob, knowing that he probably did a favor to Tino. Yet it still was the most painful thing that he had ever had to do.


	20. Falling in love again (DenSu)

Things weren’t going well between the two of them for some time now. Both, Magnus and Berwald knew it. The constants fights were killing their relationship and the Swede couldn’t take it any longer.

“I think we should break up” He suggested while they were watching TV.

Magnus was kind of surprised that such conversation would come up while they were relaxing.

“What?” The Dane knew that someday it would happen, but not that day.

“You and I… We are not happy” Berwald explained “Since when we watch something in complete silence?” He questioned.

“Well, we are tired and…” Magnus couldn’t explain it. They used to have long kissing sessions and sometimes it went beyond that. Now they were barely holding hands.

“I’m sorry” Berwald stood up. He have been thinking about it for a couple of weeks but the right time never came until that night.

Magnus turned off the TV and followed his partner. Or his former partner.

“Wait! Can we talk about it a little bit longer?” Magnus was having trouble to process what was going on.

Berwald put his jacket and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone before giving a quick glance to Magnus.

“There’s nothing to talk about” He decided to just walk away. He couldn’t even look at Magnus because he knew he was going to regret decision immediately.

Magnus stared at the Swede with some big tears falling. It wasn’t supposed to end things like that.

“I’m so sorry” He apologized even though he was sure that Berwald wasn’t able to hear him.

Almost a year later, Magnus was walking his way home when he realized that Berwald was coming the opposite way. Even though he thought he had moved on, his heart started raising.

Berwald stopped when he noticed Magnus. He wasn’t sure what to do next. While he didn’t regret his decision, he had missed him a lot. His laugh, the way he made jokes or even how he looked at him… He still thought about him.

The Dane approached him.

“It’s been a while, isn’t it?” Magnus wasn’t sure what he was going to get but he wasn’t going to waste that chance.

“Yes” Berwald agreed. He was a little bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t expecting to find Magnus there.

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling.

“We could hang out, you know, so we could talk about whatever you want to. I don’t have anything else to do” He was risking his luck. But Magnus thought there was still some hope for both of them. Maybe.

Berwald wasn’t sure. But when he looked at Magnus, he realized he couldn’t say no. How could you say no to those sad puppy eyes?

“I guess we could” He looked his phone “I have some time” He shrugged.

“Then let’s grab some coffee or a beer” Magnus suggested. He didn’t care at all.

Berwald didn’t know at that moment, but after saying yes, that random encounter would become the first of many dates that they will engage with.

“Let’s go then” Berwald agreed and followed Magnus. He told himself that it was only a friendly invitation but that was all.

A couple of months later, Berwald and Magnus were playing videogames in Berwald’s apartment. They seemed to have a lot of fun but all of the sudden Berwald stopped the game.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked.

They were so comfortable with each other that they were only wearing a shirt and underwear.

“What are we doing?” He was having fun and he enjoyed so much Magnus’s company that he found himself looking for excuses to be with him.

“We are playing videogames, silly” Magnus responded with a smile. He actually understood what Berwald meant but he was afraid of having a deep conversation that could end up anywhere.

Berwald rolled his eyes.

“Are we dating?” Berwald asked “I mean, we spent a lot of time together again and…”

“Is that bad” Magnus genuinely asked.

“I don’t know” Berwald realized he was getting feelings for him all over again. . It was hard the first time they broke up and he wasn’t sure if he could deal with a second time. 

Magnus grabbed his hand to comfort him

“I don’t want to force anything. If you don’t feel anything for me, that’s fine”  Magnus lied. He was going to do whatever it needed to be at his side, even though it meant that Berwald didn’t love him back.

Berwald kept quiet for a while. He had some doubts but since Magnus was giving him his full attention so he couldn’t stop right there.

“The truth is…” He took a deep breath “I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again” He confessed.

Berwald wasn’t sure what happened next, because Magnus hugged him and they ended up in the floor, with the Dane in top of him.

“Do you really mean it?” Magnus wanted to hear it again or at least he wanted a confirmation.

“Yes” It was embarrassing enough to say such a thing. He wasn’t going to repeat himself.

“Well, I think that…” Magnus bite his lips “We are enjoying ourselves. I…” Magnus gently touch Berwald’s chest with one of his finger “I never moved on. When you left me, I was devastated. I tried to forgive you and when I thought I did, we met again. When I saw you, I realized I still loved you. And I still do” He admitted.

Both remained in silence.

“I think that…” Magnus knew how hard was for Berwald to explain what he was feeling so he didn’t mind being the one who was doing all the talk “We should give us a second chance” It was something that he wanted to ask him almost since that encounter but he didn’t want to seem needy “What do you say?”

Berwald stared at Magnus and touched one of his cheeks. It was so damn warm.

“I love you” He confessed after a while “Gonna stay the rest of the weekend?”

“Of course!” Magnus hugged him again and this time he went for a small kiss.

“Then I think we should” Berwald touched Magnus’s hair. It was still soft as he remembered and in that instant he realized how much he loved doing that.

“You won’t regret it” Magnus stated before kissing him again.  


	21. Can I sit here? (SuFin)

Berwald was looking for a place to eat lunch inside the cafeteria. It wasn’t unusual that he had lunch all by himself. He was used to that. But he often sat in a particular spot, where no one could ever bother him and nobody would notice him at the same time.

But the place was full for some reason and he started to get anxious. He wasn’t sure where to sit.

His older brother was one of the popular boys but he didn’t want to go there. He already had to deal with him at home so that wasn’t an option.

Maybe he could wait there until someone left. It wasn’t the best the plan but what he could possibly do?

“Move away” Someone dared to push him and his drink almost spill out.

He had to find somewhere to sit. He took a deep breath. Being a shy guy was really hard in high school and most people felt like he was really scary, so the vast majority avoided to even talk to him.

After a while, he found a spot. There was someone in front who was also lonely for some reason. He was doubting.

He recognized the boy.  They had some classes together. It was true that they have never exchanged more than a couple of words. But Berwald always thought he was interesting and different.

Some of his classmates made fun of him on his back because he was somewhat eccentric.

Anyways he took the courage and went where Tino was sitting.

“Can I sit here?” Berwald timidly asked.

Tino was so busy sobbing that the swede had to repeat the question.

“You are not going to mock me, right?” Tino was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He could’t stand up because he was sure that someone would notice it and he wasn’t ready to face another bully.

“I’m not” Berwald promised and when Tino nodded, the Swede sat down.

But he couldn’t eat his lunch with his fellow classmate in that state.

“What happened?” Berwald realized soon that he had asked a very personal question “I’m sorry, maybe you don’t want to talk about it”

Tino blew his nose before answering.

“They stole my lunch money and then…” Tino took a deep breath before continuing “They told me they were doing me a favor. That I needed to lose some weight anyways” The Finn laid down in the table, he didn’t want the swede to look at him.

Berwald tried to think in something.

“Can you take care of my stuff for a while?” Berwald couldn’t stay there without doing something for Tino.

The Finn nodded. He didn’t give a lot of thought about it.

He put his plate in the middle of the table and then he went to look for an extra plate, knife and fork. He asked the lady that served lunch for them.

“Let’s share it then” Berwald explained as soon as he returned to the table.

Tino wasn’t sure how to react. Why that guy was being so gentle with him?

“Are you going to make fun of me? Does the food have something in it?” Tino inquired. Maybe it was rude, but he was so used to people being assholes with him that he was suspicious of everyone there.

“No. I don’t want you to starve because of those bullies” Berwald explained with patience.

“I…” Tino didn’t have words to express how he felt in that moment “Thank you. Thank you so much. People said that you were creepy and…” Tino noticed that Berwald changed his expression to a sad one.

“Creepy?” He had heard and read a lot of stuff that his classmates said about him but that was the first time that someone referred to him as creepy.  He was hurt because he wasn’t sure what was he doing wrong to gain such fame.

“Oh, no! I’m sorry. I don’t think you are” Tino apologized immediately “I don’t believe what people of this damn school said. You are really nice and I’m sorry people don’t notice that” He responded.

Berwald was relief when he heard the explanation.

“Thanks” He really appreciated his kind words and for the first time he saw the beautiful smile that Tino had. He could stare at him for a very long time and wouldn’t get bored.

After that rough start, they both talked about their experiences. Well, Tino was the one who did most of the talk while Berwald listened to everything. He said.

When the bell finally rang, Tino was slightly disappointed. He wanted to talk more with his new friend.

“Can we meet up in the morning?” Tino asked.

“Really? You want to hang out with me?” Berwald was astonished. He wasn’t half entertaining as his older brother, so he was quite surprised.

“Yes! You are pretty cool!” Tino shouted “What do you say?” The Finn felt excited for the first time in a long time. He wanted to know Berwald better.

“Yeah, sure” Berwald smirked and Tino didn’t hide his surprise.

“See you tomorrow then!” Tino waved his hand before going to his class.

“See you” Berwald replied without stop staring at the Finn. For the first time he felt he had something to look forward the next day.


	22. You weren't supposed to here that! (SuFin)

Berwald and Magnus were sitting near the coast while waiting for Sigurd and Tino. They were supposed to meet there, maybe they would take a walk on the beach and then eat something. Just a calm but very fun night.

“Are you going to confess already?” Magnus asked. Maybe it wasn’t the right question but they were having a double date.

“No” Berwald shook his head. He wasn’t ready yet.

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Come on! This is your chance! Don’t you think he is going to take a hint when he notices that this is a double date?” Magnus encouraged him. He was pretty aware about Berwald’s feeling towards Tino and he couldn’t believe how his best friend missed every chance he has gotten so far.

“No” Berwald blushed and looked away.

While Magnus and Sigurd were already dating for some time now, he hadn’t gotten the courage to ask Tino out. They studied together and spent a long time together but he didn’t have a clue about how to ask him on a date.

“Are you dumb? You know, you are one of the smartest guy I have ever met but you are acting like a dumb person” Denmark reprimanded him. He was always looking a way to help him out with Tino, who happened to be his boyfriend’s roommate. But he was getting frustrated with Berwald’s attitude.

Meanwhile, Sigurd and Tino were getting out of the bus. They stared at the beach for a while when they saw the two guys who were sitting on a towel, waiting for them.

“I told you I don’t want to” Berwald was afraid of rejection. He wasn’t as confident as Magnus was, why he couldn’t realize that?

“Then you don’t care about him at all” Magnus knew he was being cruel but he didn’t know how to get a damn reaction from Berwald. He thought that Berwald letting Tino escape and that he would regret it as soon as Tino started to date someone else.

Berwald frowned.

“You damn know that I love Tino from some time now and I would do anything to make him happy” Berwald explained without noticing that there were two other people listening to him, besides Magnus.

Sigurd coughed to bring attention towards them.

“Did we come in the wrong moment?” Sigurd asked.

Tino didn’t dare to say anything. He had heard every single word that Berwald just said and he wasn’t sure how to react.

Berwald stood up immediately.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that” He didn’t have any excuse because he wasn’t expecting Tino to be right there. It was all Magnus’s fault.

“I think we are going to give you some privacy” Sigurd explained even though he was sure that neither Berwald nor Tino were listening to him.  

“But I want to—!” Magnus complained but as soon as Sigurd grabbed him by the ear, he knew it wouldn’t happen.

Berwald and Tino were at an awkward distance. The Swede wanted to be eaten by the earth to never being seen again.

“I’m sorry” Berwald apologized. He wasn’t sure why but it was the only thing that came to his mind.

Tino smiled and took a few steps closer to Berwald.

“Why? There’s nothing wrong” Tino told him before holding his hands.

“But you weren’t supposed to know that” Berwald clarified again. His heartbeats were raising in that moment.

Tino looked at the sand for a while.

“Why not?” Tino inquired. Was it bad that he felt so good knowing that a guy like Berwald had a crush on him? Because he felt so great in that moment. It was hard to explain but Berwald accidently made him so happy.

“Because…” Berwald was so nervous that he had to forced himself to say two words on a row “Because you are going to reject me” He mumbled.

Tino thought that he was so cute. He put one of his hands over his cheek.

“I was going to ask you out” Tino admitted “But I wasn’t sure about it. Sigurd told me that I should do it anyways”

Now Berwald was confused.

“Why would you…?” Berwald blushed when he come up with the sudden realization.

“Silly” Tino giggled “I was trying to hit on you since day one but you never payed attention so I thought you didn’t like me” Tino was so embarrassed but at the same time he was relief to be finally able to confess that.

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Kiss, you idiots!” Magnus shouted from a distance before being drag by Sigurd.

It was awkward at first. Tino noticed that Berwald was shaking. But it was a kiss full of feelings and the Finn thought he was on heaven.

“Don’t be so nervous” Tino didn’t understand it. He, on the other hand, felt like he belonged at his side.

“I really like you” Berwald tried to defend himself and even though he was still kind of mad with Magnus, he couldn’t help to give a very small smile.

“Why don’t we go for a walk?” Tino proposed “So we could talk…” Tino was flustered. He was so glad that he heard Berwald’s confession.

“Maybe another kiss?” It was embarrassing to ask, but Berwald wanted to taste his lips once more.

“And maybe another kiss” Tino replied with enthusiasm and just started to walk towards a random direction.


	23. Just pretend to be my date! (broNorFin)

Sigurd knew that he had just done the most stupid thing ever. He panicked for some reason and now he needed Tino. He was the only one who could help him out.

He was in a college party and he couldn’t be more anxious. All of the sudden, he felt that someone touched his should and immediately turned around.

“Thank God…” Sigurd was relief to find out it was Tino.

“What’s the matter?” Tino was confused with Sigurd’s attitude.

“I need a big favor. I swear I’m not going to ask you anything ever again” Sigurd quickly explained.

“What’s up?” Tino really wanted to know what was going on Sigurd’s mind but he guessed that he would give him a better explanation.

“Just pretend to be my date, please. I told this hot guy that I was already seeing someone” Sigurd was ashamed of himself.

“Why would you do that?!” Tino raised his voice because he couldn’t believe it.

“Because I’m stupid. It’s not like hot guys ask me out every single day of my life” Sigurd admitted “Please” He begged. He was desperate.

Tino couldn’t say no to his best friend. Nothing bad could happen, right? He wanted to laugh but he had to control himself.

“Give me your hand then” Tino requested.

“What?” Sigurd was confused with that answer.

Tino rolled his eyes.

“Boyfriends grab each other’s hands, silly” Tino explained before grabbing Sigurd’s hand.

They walked around like that for a while. Sigurd couldn’t stop looking at the Dane who was the guy who asked him out before. He was indeed good looking and apparently funny because he was making a bunch of people laugh.

Both of them remained closely so nobody could approach them separately.

But Tino and Sigurd had forgotten a big detail. A very tall and Swedish detail.

Berwald entered the place and looked for Tino. He was confused to say the least when he saw Tino and Sigurd being so close. Did he miss something? Or was his boyfriend cheating on him in front of everyone?

He frowned and went straight were the “couple” was.

Tino realized too late what was going on.

“Oh my god” He said before trying to run from the place. But he knew they couldn’t escape. Berwald already saw them.

The Swedish man wasn’t the only one who has paying attention to them. Magnus was also staring at them. There was something that didn’t fit between those two but he couldn’t figure out what was it. When he saw that Berwald, one of his classmates, were approaching to them he decided to get near. There was something off.

“What’s going on?” Berwald wasn’t pissed off. He was just felt so disappointed.

“Ber, there’s a logical explanation for all this” Tino was getting nervous and then looked to Sigurd, hoping that he would help him.

“I’m sure there is” Berwald responded with that monotone voice that characterized him.

Tino couldn’t tell if he was mad or something and that was the worst feeling ever.

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I asked Tino to pretend to be my date—“ But Sigurd couldn’t finish what he was saying.

“Aha! I knew you were lying!” Magnus shouted and pointed out at Sigurd.

Berwald was even more confused if that it was even possible.

“I don’t understand” He looked at Magnus and then to Sigurd.

Tino grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Come on. Let’s go outside and I’ll explain the whole situation, okay?” Tino proposed to Berwald “It’s just a big misunderstanding” He promised.

Berwald didn’t say anything and just follow the Finn to the outside.

Meanwhile, Sigurd wasn’t ready to face Magnus.

“You lied to me” Magnus repeated himself. He wanted an explanation.

“Yes, I did” Sigurd was playing with his hand, trying to come out with something clever.

“Why? I’m a big guy. I can handle rejections” Magnus was not telling the truth at all. He had a crush on Sigurd since the first day at college and the idea of Sigurd having a boyfriend devastated him.

He was always impressed on how well Sigurd speak up during classes and his projects were always near perfect. And he was so handsome. They had talked a couple of times and Magnus always so amazed on how smart Sigurd was.

“Because I freaked out, okay? I freaked out” Sigurd wasn’t proud of it.

“Why? Did I do something wrong? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be… You know. So push over” Magnus sincerely apologized. The last thing that he wanted to do was make Sigurd uncomfortable with him.

Sigurd kept looking at the floor.

“Hot guys don’t usually ask me out. You are the first one…” Sigurd confessed. It had to be the alcohol that made him so sincere. Or at least, he was going to blame the beer for that.

Magnus smiled.

“Well, some guys have bad taste. I don’t” Magnus knew it was risky to say that but he decided to take the chance anyways.

“If you say so…” Sigurd wasn’t sure what to say next.

“Do you want to see a cool place that I found? We can see the stars and we can talk… if you want” Magnus thought that a quieter place would be nice for both of them.

“Even though I lied to you, do you still want to hang out with me?” Sigurd gave him a quick glance.

Magnus grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Yes. Yes, I do” Magnus smiled with confidence “Come on. It’s going to be fun” He insisted. Magnus wanted to share time with him. That was all.

Sigurd nodded. Why not?

“Let’s go. But you are going to held responsible if something bad happens” Sigurd warned him before following him.

Sigurd couldn’t believe his luck. That party wasn’t going as bad as he had expect it to be. But he wasn’t going to admit that at all. Maybe someday but not tonight.


	24. You are safe now (DenSu)

Denmark and Sweden were trying to get back at their camp. They went to hunt while the rest stayed to set up everything for that night.

Sweden was carrying a reindeer with him while Denmark was the one leading the walk.

“Well, this was fun! We are going to eat so well this night!” Denmark was really proud about it. Sometimes hunts could take a whole day and sometimes they could only get two or three rabbits to feed the group.

Sweden nodded. He wanted to rest but they had a long walk to make. There wasn’t time to take a break.

“Come on!” Denmark barely looked exhausted even though he had to use all his physical strength to make sure they didn’t lose the animal “We should be proud of ourselves, Sve!” He claimed and then he went to hug him.

“What are you doing?” The Swede asked.

“I’m trying to motivate you. Between you and Norway, I’m going to die of boredom! We are young and strong!” Denmark complained.

“I’m sorry for being like this” Sweden  **sarcastically**  apologized.

“If you smiled more, you would actually be kind of handsome” Denmark winked at the Swede and then he took a couple of steps forward.

But what Denmark didn’t realize in that moment was that he was going to a frozen lake. Sweden stood there, put the dead animal near him and  tried to grab him but it was too late.

“Fuck, damn it!” The Dane screamed before falling into the water.

Sweden put his glasses away. This was the very reason why he followed Denmark everywhere, to make sure he didn’t do something that stupid.

The Swede make sure he wasn’t stepping on the ice. If the two of them fell that was it. Nobody would come to help both of them.

He didn’t have a lot of time to waste. He reached the coast and then he looked for the Dane.

“There you are” The Swede said and he grabbed Denmark by the arms. It wasn’t really easy considering how much Denmark weighted, but with a lot of effort, Sweden managed to get him out of the cold water.

Denmark was coughing a lot so Sweden tried to help him to get the water out of his lungs by hitting him softly on the back.

“You are safe now. I’ve got you” Sweden told the Dane who was still very scare after that horrible experience “You are safe” He repeated time and time again until Denmark finally nodded.  

Even though he had very cozy clothes, everything was so wet that Denmark had to take most of his clothing and he was still shaking. So Sweden had to improvise and made a small wood fire so Denmark could dry.

“That was stupid” Sweden reprehended him.

“I know…” Denmark wasn’t really proud.

“Watch your steps carefully” Sweden wasn’t really mad. He was concerned about Denmark. He could get sick after this experience.

“I’m sorry” Denmark mumbled, not being able to look at Sweden’s eyes directly “I’m so sorry” He knew what he did was dumb.  He had never felt that way before.

They stood there in silence before Denmark daring to say something else.

“Can we cuddle?” He asked “Just for a while. I know they are waiting but I’m still cold” He explained, hoping that Sweden would listen to him.

Sweden didn’t say a thing for a while. He then took a deep breath and nodded.

“Just for a while” He repeated the Dane’s words before letting him to stay really close to him.

Denmark closed his eyes and put his head over Sweden’s shoulder. It was incredible warm and Sweden smelled so nice. He had never noticed it before.

“I would have frozen if you weren’t there” Denmark was truly thankful for that.

“You would have done the same, right?” Sweden wasn’t really sure what the answer to that question would be to be honest. They did have their differences and sometimes their fights escalated really quickly.

Denmark smirked.

“Of course, buddy” Denmark wasn’t lying at all. When they weren’t arguing, he actually enjoyed the time spend with Sweden. He had his doubts that Sweden felt the same way, but he didn’t care about it in that moment.

Sweden decided it was time to rest. The rest of the group could wait a little bit longer.


	25. If i didn't any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me! (DenNor)

Sigurd was really ashamed of himself. He was jealous, too jealous. He saw someone flirting last night with Magnus and he was afraid that the stupid Dane would go to that person’s place. He never questioned his loyalty but that person was all over his boyfriend. Maybe Magnus liked that but never told him for some reason.

Until that very moment he didn’t realize how much he actually enjoyed having all Magnus’s attention. So Sigurd decided to take the next step. He didn’t want to lose Magnus so he was going to do whatever it needed to be done, even though it was embarrassing.

So that morning he told himself that he was going to try to flirt with him. He had never done something like that in his life. He always thought that it was painful to watch someone begging for another person’s love and yet he was going to do exactly that.

He knew that Magnus went for a run during the morning so he stayed in front of his apartment’s building, holding some chocolate that he had bought on the way.

He gave a quick glance. He could still escape and Magnus would never know about it. But in that instance, he felt a hand over his shoulder.

“What a surprise!” Magnus shouted so loud that Sigurd made a small jump.

“You didn’t need to do that” Sigurd complained and then he remembered why he was there. So he told himself that he had to control his temper.

“But it’s true!” Magnus defended himself. He was quite curious about that sudden visit.

“Here, I bought this for you” Sigurd was blushing and he couldn’t even bare to look at the Dane’s eyes.

Magnus stared at the box of chocolates and then laughed. He wasn’t sure what was going with Sigurd but he was going to play along. It seemed fun after all.

“They are going to be a great breakfast. Come on!” Magnus took his keys from his pockets and then entered the building.

Sigurd took a deep breath and then followed his partner.

Once in Magnus’s apartment, the couple went to the kitchen. Magnus quickly prepared some coffee for his boyfriend.

Sigurd tried to hug him from behind, like he saw other couples doing it.

“I’m stinky right now!” Magnus reminded him “But I’m all for hugs after my shower, okay?”

They were dating only for a couple of months and things were going quite slowly. Sigurd didn’t complain about it. Nothing was rushed and they both had agree that they wanted to wait a little bit longer before getting closer.

Sigurd nodded and Magnus went to the bathroom.

The Norwegian still felt like he needed to do something else. So after drinking his coffee, he went to his boyfriend’s room. He had been there before when they used to do school projects together.

He sat down in the bed and then he started to unbutton his shirt. Maybe Magnus didn’t find him attractive enough so he tried to be a little be sexier. He felt so stupid but he wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was happy with him.

Magnus entered the room only wearing a towel covering his privates, when he saw Sigurd.

“You are hot” Sigurd said before walking towards the Dane.

“Uh, thanks?” Magnus was so confused. Why Sigurd was acting like this?

“I mean… Hot” He repeated himself before touching the chest of his boyfriend. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing. He was just following some stupid love advices that he found on the internet.

Though he had to admit he liked what he was touching. It was so smooth and Magnus had a sweet smell on him. He was enjoying being so next to him.

Magnus frowned and then he took Sigurd by his shoulders.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Magnus asked “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me”

“Nothing. Is it wrong that I want to be with you?” Sigurd was nervous. Maybe Magnus didn’t even like him after all.

Magnus rolled his eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

“No. But you are acting weird. You don’t get out for your bed until 8 and second, you always let me know when you are coming. And also…” He took a deep breath “You are undressing in my room” Magnus pointed out.

Sigurd was so embarrassed that he was about to run from there. But Magnus held him between his arms.

“Hey, you can trust in me” Magnus couldn’t hide his concern.

“I…” Sigurd tried to think in an excuse but Magnus wasn’t going to stop until he found out the truth “I saw someone flirting with you last night” He realized how stupid it sounded but he couldn’t hold it any longer.

Magnus was impressed. He didn’t expect that at all.

“Were you jealous?” Magnus was so shocked that he didn’t even know how to react.

“No…” Sigurd stared at the floor for a couple of minutes “Maybe…”

Magnus was quiet for a couple of seconds before hugging him tide.

“You are so cute when you are jealous” Magnus replied with a big smile in his face.

“No. I’m not” Sigurd shook his head. He wanted the whole scene to be over. He was regretting the decision of even coming out of the bed that morning.

“Yes, you are. Why are you even jealous?” Magnus couldn’t understand it.

“Because that person was… Affectionate and I’m not, and I thought you would prefer it that way” Sigurd was hoping to get dragged to hell because he was so ashamed.

Magnus laughed before answering.

“I love you, so you don’t have to worry about that” Magnus confessed. He was waiting for a special occasion to come up but since Sigurd was feeling insecure, he didn’t know other way to prove him that there wasn’t anything that could make him leave his side.

Sigurd lifted his head and stared at Magnus for a while.

“What?” Sigurd asked and he shook his head.

“I love you. Yeah, I know. We have been dating only for a while but…” Magnus shrugged “But that’s how I feel. I didn’t want to say yet because I don’t want to scare you or something…”

“I love you too” Sigurd admitted before looking away. He felt relief after saying it a loud.          

Magnus was speechless for the very first time in his life.

“It’s not that big deal” But Sigurd was lying. When he heard those same words coming out from his boyfriend’s mouth, his heart started to beat faster. Was that love?

“Yes, it is! We should celebrate it!” Magnus was so excited. He wanted to remember that moment forever.

But Sigurd had a very different plan.

“Why don’t we…?” He looked at bed “Just stay there. I came here to be with you so…”

Magnus was about to say something but he couldn’t deny that request from his partner. He lifted Sigurd and then put him on the bed.

“Sound like a plan!”


	26. Please don't die (SuFin)

Fifty years together. They had a life together. Tino knew that and yet he felt that he needed more time with his partner. He wasn’t ready to let him go.

He sat down next to him while grabbing his hand. He kissed him gently.

“Wake up” He asked to his husband who was lying there in the bed.

Peter and Oskar were near the door watching all the scene.

“We should do something. I’m afraid Pappa is not going to make it and dad could react really bad when it happens” Peter tried to hide his tears. Even though he wasn’t their biological son, Berwald and Tino always provided for him. They supported him when he decided to take a break from college and when he moved to their house again for a while because he couldn’t find a job.

“He doesn’t want to go. He is too stubborn, you know how he is, Pete” Oskar replied. He was more mad than sad. If their “Pappa” listened to him on time, maybe nothing of this would happen.

Tino was hoping for some sort of miracle. His husband was dying in front of him and there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

“Please. I need…” His voice was broken and he could barely talk but he was doing an effort “I need to hear you one more time” He begged.

Berwald was struggling. He was so tired. Just tired. He took a deep breath and looked at his husband. He recognized his face and gave him a small smile.

“Why are you crying?” Berwald had to use all the strength to talk.

“Why the hell do you think I’m crying?!” Tino shouted. He didn’t care that they were in a hospital.

“Don’t” Berwald knew he was requesting something that was nearly impossible.

Tino shook his head. No. He was refusing to accept what was going on in front of him.

“Tino, it’s time” Berwald closed his eyes for a while. He was having a really bad headache.

“It’s not. We still have a lot of stuff to do!” Tino complained even though he knew that it wasn’t negotiable “No. You are going to get better and then we will be laughing…” Tino said a loud. Maybe it was still possible. It had to be.

Berwald opened his eyes one more time and tried to reach his face.

“Remember when people thought we were crazy?” Berwald looked at the roof of the hospital “Or when they told us that two men shouldn’t be dating?”

Tino nodded. He felt like his heart was breaking in small pieces, like life was escaping in his own hands.

“I need you to be strong like back then. We survived that” Berwald coughed before trying to talk again “I know you are strong and I’ll still be there for you”

Tino refused to say goodbye. He was his partner for half a century and as soon as they could, they had gotten married. He couldn’t do it.

“I can’t live without you” Tino begged him “Please don’t…”

“You have to. Peter and Oskar need you, Tino” He was feeling way too tired.

Peter was about to enter the room because he was worried that Tino could collapse in any minute but Oskar didn’t let him.

“He won’t forgive us, Pete. I know it’s hard to watch but he needs this…” Oskar had to held his older sibling in his arms.  

“But Pappa-“ Peter hided his face in his brother’s chest and quietly cried.

Berwald closed his eyes.

“I love you. I love you since the first day I saw you” He couldn’t do it anymore. He used every strength he had still but his body wouldn’t let him continue. It was time.

Tino put his face against Berwald’s chest. He closed his eyes.  

“Please don’t. Please don’t die” He asked and begged, even though his words wouldn’t be heard. He repeated until his throat was dry enough to not be able to talk.

Tino didn’t remember anything after that. His mind was completely blank and his chest was empty. His heart was ripped into pieces.

When they arrived home, Tino went straight to their room. He sat down in the side of the bed where Berwald used to sleep.

“What the hell I’m supposed to do without you?”  


	27. If i didn't know better, i would say you were trying to seduce me! (SuFin)

Magnus smiled at him and then he lifted his right thumb, approving his outfit.

“You almost look as handsome as me. You are going to get him, tiger” The Dane said trying to boost the Swede confidence.

“What if he doesn’t look impressed?” Berwald asked, prey of his own insecurities.

“Come on! Stop thinking so much. Tino and you are going to have fun” Magnus tried to cheer him up.

Sweden nodded and adjusted one of the bottoms of his shirt before looking at his phone. It was almost time.

“Just try to be a little bit flirty. Tell him how handsome he is or that you were really hoping for this date” Magnus explained “But for Odin’s sake, do not tell him that you are in love with him. Instead just say that you really like him and that you enjoy his company a lot. If you follow my advices, you are going to get mouth to mouth action at the end of the night” And then he winked at his friend.

“Please don’t say that ever again” Berwald begged him. Though he really liked the idea of ending the date with a kiss.

“Sorry, I forgot you were a Disney Princess”  Magnus laughed.

The bell rang and Magnus pushed Berwald.

“Go and have fun. I’m going to hide in my room” Magnus winked again before entering his own room.

Berwald was nervous. A lot of stuff could wrong. He still couldn’t believe that Tino had said yes to go on a date with him. He took a deep breath and answered the door.

“Hey, Ber!” Tino shouted with excitement.

“You look handsome” Berwald said and he actually meant it. Well, Tino always looked well but that day he was especially attractive. Maybe it was the date or something, but Berwald couldn’t stop staring at him.

“You think?” Tino didn’t expect to hear such compliment “Well, you don’t look bad either”He responded.

Berwald was so paralyzed by those words that he couldn’t even move.

“So are we going or not?” Tino questioned him when he realized that his old friend wasn’t reacting.

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry” Berwald felt really dumb in that moment.

Tino and Berwald were old classmates that felt out of touch after leaving high school. But they reunited when the ten year anniversary party of their graduation happened and they found each other there. Magnus was also there and knowing that Berwald had a big crush on Tino back then, he encourage his best friend to ask him out.

“What movie do you want to see?” Tino inquired him after they arrived to the cinema.

“Whatever you want” Berwald didn’t really care. He wanted to be with him and that was all.

“I see you have never changed” Tino giggled “You used to do the same back in high school. So gentle and considerate”

Berwald blushed and looked away. He wasn’t really prepared to hear that kind of things from Tino.

“We have the same taste, that’s all” Berwald excused himself. He hated those horror movies that Tino often chose but since he was so happy watching that kind of stuff, he learned how to deal with it.

Tino raised an eyebrow but he didn’t say anything at all.

After a couple of minutes, Tino picked a low-budget horror movie.

“Are you sure you agree with this?” The Finn asked him while they were on the line to buy tickets.

“Don’t worry about me” Even though he was somewhat concerned, the fact that Tino was with him made him feel like he could do this.

When they finally reached the cashier, Tino realized that he didn’t bring his wallet.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m not that kind of guy, I swear!” Tino started to get nervous “I don’t expect you to pay for anything for me. I just…”

“I invited you so chill” Berwald didn’t mind. After all, he was planning on paying for everything.

“I left my wallet on my hotel room…”

Berwald put one hand on one of Tino’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry. It’s nothing” Berwald didn’t want Tino to make a big deal about it.

Tino still felt embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you” Tino promised. He took a deep breath. Indeed, his old best friend didn’t change at all. Well, maybe he looked more attractive or something, but that was all.

After buying some popcorn and soda, they went to their seats. Berwald stretched out and put his arm around Tino, trying to play it cool.

“What are you doing?” Tino was surprised by that move.

“I don’t fit on my seat so…” Berwald replied. It was the lamest excuse ever but he was hoping that his date would buy it.

“Oh, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me” Tino jokingly said  before grabbing some popcorn.

Berwald was getting a lit bit stressed out. Did Tino really think like that? He shook his head. It didn’t matter. The most important thing was that Tino was enjoying himself.

The Swede was too concerned about the date, that he didn’t have a lot of struggle with the movie. He barely understood the plot and he pretended to smile when Tino laughed at the bad sound effects or when the prompts were so cheap.

When the movie finally ended, Tino was laughing.

“What do you think about it, Ber?”He asked but when he turned around he realized that Berwald was thinking in other things “Hey! What’s going on with you today?” He didn’t ask it maliciously. He was actually worried that Berwald was regretting his decision of going out with him. Tino gave it a lot of thought and he couldn’t understand why the Swede asked him on a date after all that time. He gained some weight and he was sure that Berwald have met already way better people than him.

“Nothing. Nothing, I promise” Berwald stood up “Nothing” He repeated.

Tino wasn’t really convinced but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Let’s go. I want to see the beach again” He tried to act cheerful. But he was getting suspicious about Berwald’s true intentions.

“Let’s go” Berwald hoped that Tino wouldn’t bring it up again and just forget about it. It was really hard for him to not just stare at him and realized how much he had missed him. During that party he realized that even though ten years already passed since the last time they saw each other, he was still in love with him and it was difficult to not admitting it. But he knew that it was for the best.

During the walk, Berwald bought Tino a small flower.

“So you can remember this date” Berwald explained after handle it to Tino.

That’s when Tino snapped.

“Did you ask me out because you felt sorry for me?” Tino played with the flower before looking at Berwald.

“Pardon me?” Berwald was shook when he heard that question.

“You know what I said. You asked me out because you felt pitty” Tino repeated it. He was so ashamed for acting like this but he couldn’t help it. Why else his high school crush would want to date him?

Berwald grabbed Tino’s hand and walked in silence towards a more private place.

“You are wrong” Berwald felt so bad in that moment. He was so concerned that Tino would notice that he was in love with him, that he actually gave the wrong impression!

“I’m a grown up. I can deal with…”

But he wasn’t allowed to finish that sentence. Berwald grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him in the lips. The Swede didn’t even plan it. But Tino was saying no sense and it was the only way that the Finn could understand him better.

“I was in love with you back in high school and I didn’t move on. I still love you” Berwald stated with embarrassment.

“Why didn’t you tell me that back then?” Tino felt the same way for Berwald during that time but he always thought that Berwald was out of reach for him.

“Because if you rejected me, then we wouldn’t have been friends” Berwald confessed.

Tino hided his face on the Swede’s chest. Every time he hugged him, there was a comforting sensation waiting for him.

“I didn’t mean that…” Tino apologized “I… I feel the same. I was relief that you weren’t with someone at the meeting” He giggled “I know it sounds selfish”

They stood there for a while, just enjoying each other’s company when Tino suddenly had an idea.

“Let’s go to my room. We need to catch up, don’t we?” He tried to sound flirtatious.

“I don’t have clothes to change” Berwald replied and then he opened his eyes when he realized what Tino meant.

“You won’t need them. Let’s go”  

 

 


	28. Memories (SuFin)

Tino finally was able to sit down. The dance was over and he needed to rest a little bit. The wedding was going just perfect but he was feeling overwhelmed. He wasn’t used to be the center of attention and while he couldn’t ask for a better day, he was wishing that they could just go to their hotel room and enjoy themselves the rest of the evening.

Sigurd was trying to not make conversation with anyone. While his partner, Magnus, seemed to be having a lot of fun, he would rather have a small conversation and when noticed that Tino was all alone, he grabbed that chance.

“You have been married to Berwald for four hours now. How does it feel?” Sigurd asked before taking a zip from his drink.

Tino looked at his ring before answering. He still couldn’t believe it.

“It’s everything I have ever wanted” Tino replied with confidence. Years ago, if someone had told him that he was going to get married to the love of his life, he would have laughed at them. But it happened and he couldn’t stop staring at Berwald.

“You look really happy” Maybe Tino was blooming in happiness or maybe he drank way too much, but there was something different in him.

“Well, I’m married to my best friend now” Tino was blushing. He couldn’t hide his happiness.

Tino realized that Berwald was talking to a couple of guys from work and that he was actually having fun. He had had his concerns but apparently Berwald was doing just fine.

“How did it happen?” Sigurd wasn’t really the kind of person who cared about such details, but it was a wedding and he had too many drinks. He probably wouldn’t remember having this conversation anyways “How did you know that he was the one?” And then he grabbed another cup from the waiter.

“I…” Tino was playing with his ring and trying to figure it out “Years ago, we were roommates. He scared me the hell out when I first saw him” He admitted before giggling “He can be really intimidating without doing on purpose”

Sigurd just nodded and then looked at Magnus. He was laughing hysterically with his best friends.

“And then?”

“Well, at first we did just our own things. We settled some rules like who was cleaning the kitchen or the bathroom. Stuff like that” Tino shrugged “College was brutal for both of us. He didn’t fit in and I… Well, people thought I was weird”

Tino smirked when he was remembering those times.

“Between college and work, neither of us had free time to date nor going out. So we started to just hang out whenever we could. You know, movies or pizza. He even volunteered to go to a concert of a certain group even though he didn’t like it”

“Magnus should do that for me” Sigurd complained before putting his cup on the table.

Tino was way too invested in his story to even listen to Sigurd.

“When I was assaulted…” Tino took a deep breath “He supported me all the way. He was there with me, holding my hand in the hospital. Until that point I didn’t realize how much I loved his company”

Tino began to tear up and Sigurd noticed it.

“Hey, why are you crying? It’s your wedding day” The Norwegian attempted to cheer him up but failed.

“I’m crying because that’s when I realized that I was in love with my best friend. I wanted to hold his hand forever” Tino admitted before grabbing a napkin, trying to clear his face.

In that moment, Berwald and Magnus showed up.

“Is everything okay?” Berwald questioned and then he kneeled in front of Tino “Why are you crying?” He frowned. That day was supposed to be the happiest one of their lifes.

Tino nodded before hugging him tide.

“Hey, Sig. Why did you make Tino cry?” Magnus asked but he soon noticed that Sigurd was too wasted it “You are drunk, mister” The Dane laughed before grabbing him by his waist.

“So when you are going to propose?” Sigurd looked at Magnus before giggling “Just kidding. I think I’m going to do it”

Magnus shrugged and then turned around to say goodbye to the newlyweds.

“Someone couldn’t handle the drinks too well so we are heading home” Magnus didn’t want to take a lot of time, considering that the couple was having a moment.

Meanwhile, Tino finally was able to look at his husband.

“I’m crying because you are my husband” He confessed. He couldn’t even remember how that conversation went on but he didn’t care.

“Let’s go to our hotel room, what do you say?” Berwald suggested before giving him a small kiss in the forehead. He was tired and wanted some alone time with this new husband.

Tino wiped his tears before smiling and then he held Berwald’s hand like he was never going to let it go.

“That’s a great idea”


	29. Lies (SuFin)

There were few things that Berwald hated most than arguing Tino. He really hated it. He always tried to avoid arguments as much as he could. But today he was going to make an exception.

He couldn’t understand why Tino want it to break up all of the sudden. He was quite sure things were just fine. Just a couple of days ago they were talking about moving in together. He was so confused. What he did do wrong?

So after work, he decided to wait for Tino after classes. He wasn’t answering his calls and he was quite sure Tino just pretended to not be at home when he went there yesterday. He only wanted an explanation. Was he asking too much?

Tino was walking towards the bus stop when he saw the tall figure.

“Damn it” He cursed his faith but he couldn’t turned around. He was sure that Berwald already saw him. So he took a deep breath and he continued to walk.

Berwald frowned. But he stood there until Tino was near him.

“This is quite a surprise” Tino commented barely showing some sign of being happy.

“Well, you have being ignoring me since you sent me that message” Berwald pointed out.

Tino couldn’t even look at his eyes. He was already struggling on the inside. He didn’t want to face Berwald at all.

“I have been busy” Tino excused himself.

“Well, now you have plenty of time. Why do you want to break up? What did I do?” He demanded an answer.

Tino grabbed him by the arm because he realized that everyone around them were staring.

“Please don’t do this me” Tino begged.

“But you haven’t given me an explanation. That’s all I want and I’ll leave you alone forever” Berwald promised. He had tried to figure it out on his own, but he still couldn’t understand why Tino chose such a hard decision.

Tino was visibly uncomfortable. He was still in love with Berwald and that made it harder. To give up on the love of his life was the worst decision he had to make in his life.

“Because I don’t feel anything for you anymore” Maybe it was for the best just to tell a lie.

Berwald stood there in silence. He wasn’t convinced at all. He knew Tino too well to accept that answer.

“You are a terrible liar” Berwald stated with his arms crossed.

“I’m so sorry” Tino could barely articulate some words. He was that ashamed of his actions.

“Tino, whatever happened, we could fix it” Berwald begged. 

But the Fin just looked away. He didn’t mean to hurt him. But he felt terribly for his actions.

“You deserve better, Ber. Someone who could actually appreciate you. I’m just a piece of trash” Tino stated. Every time he thought about that night, he was disgusted by his own actions.

Berwald was becoming more concerned.

“I cheated on you a couple of days ago. I didn’t… I wasn’t thinking straight” Tino was already tearing up. He felt dirty and he knew that there was no way that Berwald could forgive him. He was so despicable.

Berwald was surprised. He wasn’t prepared for that answer. The thought of Tino being with another man didn’t even come up when he started to look for reasons why the Fin wanted to kill the relationship.

“I have to go” The Swede felt the urge to run away. He loved Tino but it was too much for him to handle it.

“Berwald, please. I didn’t plan…” But Tino realized that he just lost him forever.

The Swede turned around and stared at Tino for a very long time before even talking again.

“Thank you” He nodded and then returned to his apartment.

It was like a stab on the freaking heart. And yet Berwald couldn’t stop thinking on what he did wrong to deserve that.

 


	30. Surprise gift (SuFin)

December of 1813. Sweden was all alone in his house. Another Christmas without Finland. He wasn’t sure if he could continue like this. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. He couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing in that moment. Did Finland miss him as much as he did?

He knew he had to move on but it was impossible. How did you just forget about the person that you loved for most part of your life? He hated himself for not being strong enough to keep Finland with him. That was his biggest regret.

While he was trying to focus on a book, someone knocked the door. Sweden didn’t expect any visitors during that time.

But when he opened the door, no one was there. Maybe it was just a prank. Then he saw a small note on the floor and he grabbed it. He raised an eyebrow and then he read it.

_Let’s meet in… I have missed you a lot. Please make sure nobody is following you. I’ll leave you more instructions in the inn of said city. T.V._

Sweden was shocked at first. He didn’t expect anything like that. He looked around to see if the messenger was still around but everything was quiet. There was no shadow. It was almost like they have disappeared in the air.

Then Sweden had another thought. What if that note was a trap? He didn’t expect less from Denmark or Russia. He read it again, he was sure that he was familiar with that handwriting.

He sat down and closed his eyes. He needed to think on his options. He could go and maybe fall into a trap. Or not go and perhaps miss the chance to see Finland again. He took a deep breath. He had to make the right decision.

 

* * *

 

 

A couple of weeks later, Sweden was in the small city that supposedly Tino mentioned in the note. He had taken with him a sword and a gun just in case. He thought that the location was quite suspicious and yet he didn’t want to back off.

He went straight to the only inn that the city had. He didn’t even know what he was looking for.

“Are you mister Oxestierna?” A voice asked.

Sweden looked around and a man, which was completely covered from head to toes, walked towards him.

“This is for you” The man said before handling him a note.

Sweden grabbed the note but he wanted answeres first.

“Wait. Who are you?” The Swede asked. Everything was really suspicious.

But the man ran away before Sweden could grabbed him by the shoulder.

Berwald got out from the inn, but the man was already gone. He took a deep breath. He felt like someone was playing with him and he didn’t like it at all.

He still had time to walk away but he was intrigued. So he read the note once again.

_Go to the last house situated in… street. Knock three times and wait. T.V._

Berwald took his things and went to the place, after asking for some directions. He felt his heart rushing while he was approaching to the house. He hoped that Tino was truly there. Was he expecting too much?

When he finally arrived at the house, he took a couple of minutes to re-think what he was about to do. Four years had passed since he last saw Tino. He had dreamt about it for so long. Was it possible that Tino was really inside that house?

Like the instructions said, Berwald knocked three times and waited. The door slowly opened and the Swede went inside.

Everything was dark and Berwald could barely see. All of the sudden, someone grabbed his hand.

“Come with me” The man requested him.

Sweden left his belongings in the floor and followed the mysterious man. They entered the bedroom and the person closed the door behind them.

“Who are you?” Berwald asked again.

Tino discovered his face and smiled.

“Do you still remember me?” Tino could barely hide his excitement.

Sweden couldn’t speak for what it seemed like an eternity.

“Come on. It wasn’t that long” Tino tried to cut the tension on the room.

“Finland?! Is that really you?” Berwald was still astonished.

“Shhh… You need to be quiet” Tino knew he was taking a big risk but he wanted to see Berwald one more time.

“I’m sorry” The Swede apologized. He realized that someone could hear them and he didn’t want to ruin that encounter.

Finland stood on his tiptoes and gave Berwald a small kiss on the lips.

“Let’s enjoy Christmas together” Tino suggested.

“I don’t want you to get into trouble” Berwald was happy to see him but he was concerned about his safety.

Tino shook his head.

“I have taken all the measures. I can be with you for a couple of days and then I have to return” Tino explained to him “Unless you have other plans…”

Berwald shook his head and then he hugged him tightly.

“This is going to be a great Christmas” Sweden still couldn’t believe that Finland was right there with him. He was going to enjoy the holidays like if they were the last ones.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	31. I love you (SuFin)

He had never believed in fairy tales. Most romantic movies felt too rushed, too shallow. Yet Berwald couldn’t stop contemplating his study partner, Tino. He was dissapointed when Tino cancelled their sessions for whatever reason or he didn’t come to class.

 

No, it was not possible. They were friends and that was it. He shook his head. He couldn’t understand why he couldn’t stop thinking about Tino. Well, there was one explanation for that. But he refused to accept it. No. Tino was his best friend. That was all.

 

That day he was a fever but he still accepted Tino’s company. 

 

“Oh. I think we shouldn’t study today” Tino touched Berwald’s forehead. He definitely had fever. 

 

“I’m fine” Berwald replied. He didn’t want Tino to leave his side. He could deal with the headache. He told himself that he would try his best. After all, he had the entire evening to rest.

 

But Tino refused. 

 

“Let me in and I will take care of you” He gently pushed Berwald to a side and he put his books in the table of living room. He went straight to the kitchen to prepare some chicken soup.

 

Berwald followed him and he sat down near him. Tino looked at him and took a deep breath.

 

“Go to your bed. I will bring you the soup and I will stay with you until you are asleep” Tino promised. Berwald had been always so generous to him, so it was the least that he could do for him. Also there were some feelings involved, but Berwald didn’t need to know that.

 

After what it felt like an eternity, Tino entered Berwald’s room. He smirked at his friend and then he put the dish over the table. Berwald didn’t hesitate and moved so Tino could sit on his bed. He couldn’t stop staring at him. He was so handsome. 

 

“You are going to eat this and then I’m going to put some water on your forehead and…”

 

“I love you” Berwald said all of the sudden. It wasn’t the best moment. But he realized that he was in love with Tino, the moment he sat down next to him. He just knew that it wasn’t possible that way for a friend. 

 

Tino kept quiet. His heart was beating so fast. 

 

“What?” Tino was hoping that he heard it incorrectly. There was no other reason for Berwald to say something like that.

 

“I love you” Berwald repeated. He didn’t even know what he was expecting to get with that. He just felt the need to tell Tino about it. 

Tino almost drop the dish onto the floor. He giggled nervously. 

 

“You need to rest. Eat and then sleep. I’m going to buy you some medicine later” Tino grabbed the dish again and a spoon. He was secretly happy to hear it but it wasn’t the moment to talk about it. 

 

Some days later, Berwald decided to apologize. He loved Tino but maybe Tino was uncomfortable with it. He didn’t want to lose his friendship. He sat down on the same bench before class. He was sure Tino was going to appear any time. 

 

He looked down the floor and started to practice what he was going to tell him. 

 

“Are you feeling better?” Tino asked. He was intrigued since Berwald was saying something that he couldn’t understand.

 

“AH… Yes” Berwald nodded. He took all the courage that he had and continued “I love you but I hope we could be still friends. I’m sorry if that was… Awkward” He explained.

 

Tino didn’t expect that. He thought it was just because he had a fever or something. He looked at Berwald’s eyes. He realized that he was telling the truth. tIno smirked and then he grabbed his hand. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but those words made him special.

 

“Well, you shouldn’t apologize. I…” Tino couldn’t find the right words “I love you too” Tino gave it a lot of thought. He was always looked for any excuse to hang out with Berwald and he often felt jealous of other people that got close to his best friend.

 

Berwald felt like he was in a romantic movie. And of course, he felt like it was his duty to be the one who made the first step. He awkwardly put one of his hands on Tino’s cheek and approached to give him a kiss. But once again, Tino surprised him and he was the one who kissed him on the lips. 

 

It wasn’t one that could be described as memorable. But certainly it was magical and Berwald couldn’t wait to taste Tino’s lips one again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! :)


End file.
